Ears
by jellyfish'confetti
Summary: He never lets me touch them. Those little furry triangles on his head that looks so inviting to my delicate fingers. His ears are just so adorable, just perched there, So soft and warm looking. But you will never guess what happens when i DO get the rub them...
1. Ahhh Life is good!

**Hey everyone. Was up? anyway enjoy! **

**Jelly: i do not own Inuyasha. If i did, Sesshomaru would give me his fluffy.  
**

* * *

He never lets me touch them. Those little furry triangles on his head that looks so inviting to my delicate fingers. He says they are too sensitive and it will hurt...or something along those lines, but I wasn't paying attention when he listed any facts. I could always ask Sesshomaru to transform so I could pet his ears. I bet he would do that for me. But it's not the same! His (A/N: Inuyasha if you haven't guessed...) ears are just so adorable, just perched there, So soft and warm looking. That's why I'm planning on asking him today!

We were walking home from school when I finally planned on putting my plan in action.

"Well, this is where we leave you!" Rin spoke overly formal and put up the parting sign used in star trek by Spock. (A/N: yah know where you split you middle finger from your ring finger?) Then forced Sesshomaru to do it by pulling his hand up and fingers apart. Both of them left hand in hand. Sesshomaru was 20 and Rin was 17, but despite their young age, they are engaged to get married the day after Rin graduates.

I waved good bye and started to walk again with Inuyasha by my side with his hands jammed in his jean pockets. His head was tilted slightly downward as his long white hair flowed behind him.

"Hey, Yashie?" I begged in my best innocent voice. He turned and glared at me.

"Whadaya want?" He asked harshly.

I smiled sweetly and started to walk again. "Nothing."

He growled under his breath. "No," He ground out. "Not /nothing/." He mimicked me by making his voice by going up an octave.

I giggled at it. "Well...there is one thing-"

"No."

_What?!_ "I didn't even ask my question!"

"Fine. Ask me."

"Canitouchyourears?"

"No." did he really understand me?..._Wow._

"Why not?!" I begged. He just scoffed and continued on walking. What a jerk..."Come on! Please?!"

He didn't even reply to that! Just walked silently. Butt munch. Plan A didn't work. Time for plan B.

I walked down stairs. It was 4:00 and time to set my plan B in motion. My mother was in the kitchen pulling out ingredients for dinner. Perfect.

"Hey, Mama?" She looked at me. "Can we have the Takahashi's over for dinner?"

My mother's face instantly lit up. Of course she wants excuse to have Izayoi over. Nodding eagerly, she tossed me the phone. I dialed in the number I knew by heart and waited for them to pick up. It rung a few times before a click sounded.

_"Hello?" _A deep voice answered.

I smiled. "Hello Inutashio."

_"Kagome?"_

"Yeah. I was wondering if your family would like to come over for dinner?"

"_Well I'm sure Izayoi and Inuyasha can, but I have a meeting so I won't be able to make it._"

"Oh. It's ok. Well see ya."

"_Kay, bye_."

I put the phone down and did a little happy dance. My mother just stared at me like i was insane before turning back to prepping dinner shaking her head, but I didn't care! My plan was working so far!

It was 5:30 and my mom was putting the finishing touches on the dinner. I was bouncing on the couch with excitement when the doorbell rang. Like a super hero i seemed to fly to the door and swung it open with vigor. Izayoi was smiling brightly at me and Inuyasha was just looking like...Inuyasha.

"Oh, Kagome dear!" Izayoi grabbed me into a bear hug. How could someone so small be so strong!

"Cant...breathe!" I gasped out, but Izayoi didn't seem to notice. She just release me, letting me crumple to the floor gasping for breath, and glided over to my mom.

"How's it going down there?" A male voice spoke.

I looked up and was greeted by golden orbs. Inuyasha was leaning over me, his silver hair spilled over his shoulders.

"Oh, bite me." I spat out and lifted my arms into the air. "Help me up."

Inuyasha sighed and grabbed one of my wrists. He tugged lightly and in an instant I was up on my feet. He shoved his hands into his pockets and stalked over to the living room. The hanyo plopped down on the couch and grabbed to remote while putting his feet up on our dining room table. He stretched and I watched as the muscles underneath his white shirt rippled. Inuyasha glanced over at me and smirked.

"I know I'm sexy, but staring like that are the first signs of stalkerism." He voiced smugly.

"Psh." I flicked my head and couldn't help the light blush on my cheeks.

"So you're not denying being my stalker?" He asked.

"No...Wait Yes!"

"Sure. You secretly like being my stalker."

"So is your face."

"That doesn't even make sense!"

"So is your face!"

"Can you at least pick a comeback that makes sense?!"

"So is your face!"

"Whatever." Inuyasha scoffed and turned his attention back to the television.

I walked over to the TV and stood right in front of it with my back to Inuyasha. "Hey!" I bent down till my nose was inches from the screen. "I love this show!"

"Kags? I would say that you make a better door than window, but the view I have right now isn't half bad." Inuyasha said nonchalantly, that when I realized what I was doing.

I stood up strait and spun around to face the smirking half demon; my face was burning red problem. "You pervert!" Wow. How weird does it feel to say that Inuyasha. "You are defiantly spending too much time with Miroku!"

Inuyasha raised an eye brow. "No. If I was spending too much time with Miroku, i would have either slapped your butt or grabbed it."

I tried, I really did, but I couldn't help the giggled that exploded from me. He was so right. Inuyasha smirked and turned back to the TV and started to go through the movie we had on demand.

"Dinner time!" My mother's voice sounded from the kitchen.

Inuyasha let out an animal-istic noise and tossed his head back in annoyance hitting the wall. "I was about to watch a movie!" He shouted.

I sighed and walked over to him intending on getting his butt off the couch. I grabbed his wrist and tugged. He didn't even budge. Stupid asswipe. I grunted and tugged again.

"Geeze Inuyasha! What do you way?! A ton?!" I put all of my weight into tugging, but ended up hanging there.

"Want me to get up?" He spoke with a stupid smirk.

"Yes!" I was still hanging with all my weight on his wrist.

Inuyasha stood up in an instant...with me still hanging on his wrist. I launched forward and stopped a few inches short of the ground with our arms still linked together and at full length. He ripped his wrist back and I slammed onto the ground.

"Asswipe." I ground out under my breath and pushed myself off the ground.

"I can hear you yah know?" Inuyasha stepped over me.

"Good." I grabbed his ankle. Whoa! He even has buff ankles! "Then I won't have to repeat myself." I jumped up and forced the hanyo to the ground.

"Mmph!" Inuyasha slammed into the floor.

I laughed and skipped around him to over the table, leaving the grumbling Inuyasha to get up.

Dinner was weird to say the least. Both of us were seated apart from each other and that ended up with us having a full on foot war. When we got in trouble for that we started to call each other names while arguing over whose fault it was. The names started innocent like 'jerk' or 'wench' but escaladed to 'Jackass' and 'bitch'. After we got in trouble for that we settled for glaring at each other.

"Let me brush your hair."

We were both on my bed in my room sitting crossed legged. I held a brush in my hand and Inuyasha glared at me with molten gold eyes.

"No." He spoke flatly.

"What?!" i exclaimed incredulously. "Why not you used to let me do it all the time when we were little!"

"Yes, but that was when we were little. I'm fully grown now." Inuyasha stated.

"What's up with you?! You're starting to sound like Mr. Stick-up-his-ass. (Sesshomaru)." Inuyasha grinned when I said that. "Fine I could probably get Koga to let me brush his hair. He does like me so that would be eas-"

I was stopped when Inuyasha clamped a hand over my mouth. He gave me a serious look. "We speak of this to no one." I beamed after he lifted his clawed hand off of me.

"Ok turn around!" I commanded. Time to move on with my plan.

Inuyasha turned around lethargically. I grasped his hair in my hand and started to pull the brush through. It was softer than I remember it and so easy to pull the brush through. I think he uses conditioner. His ear twitched around and I giggled slightly. Releasing his long silver locks I started to brush more toward the roots. With my free hand I grabbed one ear. Inuyasha tensed beneath my hold but as soon I started to rub them very gently as not to hurt him, he relaxed. I dropped the brush and grasped the other ear with my hand. A deep rumble like growl started deep in his chest. I giggled. He is purring!

All of a sudden it stopped. "I think you should stop." Inuyasha told me. His voice sounded strained.

"What why?" I demanded lightly.

"Please?" He strained.

I shook my head and started to rub them again. The growl like rumble started again, louder this time. Faster than my brain could comprehend, Inuyasha spun around. I only saw his burning golden orbs before his lips were on mine. I didn't realize it but I was kissing him back. His hand pressed on the small of my back as he brought my body flush against his. I lowered my arms and started to run them through his hair. But the kiss ended to fast. Inuyasha pulled back and all but shoved me out of his hold then. He stared at me in horror. Was I really that bad to kiss? Oh wait. He was going out with Kikyo. Crap.

"I'm sorry." He murmured so quietly i had to strain to hear.

"No. I'm sorry. I should have stoppe-"

"Whew! That was good!" A voice sounded from my door way. Mine and Inuyasha's head snapped to look at the two figures in my door. Sango stood their proud looking while Miroku smiled pervertedly at us. Crap in a hat in a hat made of Crap!

"You know where this is going right?" Sango motioned to the phone held in her hand.

I shook my head slowly. "You didn't record that right?" I asked with slight hope in my voice.

Sango nodded. "Facebook."

"NO!" I shot up and chased after her, my arms out stretched, but not before hearing Inuyasha say he is going to break up with Kikyo.

Ahhh. Life is good!

* * *

**Jelly: Review! please!**

**Inuyasha: Have you ever acomplished anything in your life?  
**

**Jelly:...NOPE!  
**

**Hallway: i got a profile now! it PhoenixWolfCookie! call me PWC!  
**

**Jelly: ok!  
**

**PWC (hallway): I wanna watch lord of the rings!  
**

**Jelly: Lets go!  
**

***later that day*  
**

**Jelly: Was up?**

**PWC:The creeper that hangs from the ceiling.  
**

**Jelly: Oh you mean Koga?  
**

**Koga: Spider demon. spider demon. does what ever a spider demon does.  
**

**Jelly and PWC: O.o  
**

**(Next time...a truth or dare oh and do you want me to continue this or do you want me to make this a One-shot?)  
**


	2. What does this make us?

**Hey. God, this story is such a fluff...im not a big fan of Fluff.**

**Jelly: Have i ever own Inuyasha...?  
**

* * *

I got to touch them once. Only once. And that ended up with him kissing me. Weird right? The video was posted on Facebook and in under five minutes had over 50 comments and all of them shared! Not cool. My privacy was seriously violated.

I walked to school slowly today, not wanting to see what I was going to meet. Inuyasha wasn't there. He left without me. I don't see why that upset me so much. Right when I walked into the school, I was swarmed by groups of people. Saved by bell has a whole new meaning to me now! I planned on giving Sango the silent treatment, but that didn't work so well because that girl can have one hell of a one-sided conversation. It wasn't long before I was pounding my head on the desk. Sango just kept on talking though.

"Kagome?" The teacher called me as the class filed out of the room.

I stopped and walked over to her. "Yes?"

"Good luck with Inuyasha. I always thought you two would make a good couple." The teacher smiled kindly.

I sweat dropped. So even the teachers know? Damn. I am going to strangle Sango till he neck is the length of Inuyasha's hair!

I walked over to the lunch line and grimaced. It isn't even food. Maybe the school is trying to kill off the school population or they are aliens that made their own vomit into food. Yes. Our school is a refuge for wanted aliens, to keep them safe from the Men in Black! I would not be surprised if that is true.

I walked over to my table and sat down. My friends all stared at me with questions already in their eyes. "Ok. Shoot." I stated flatly

"Did he kiss you or did you kiss him?"

_Ayame_

"Did you enjoy it?"

_Rin_

"Did you get to the bed?"

_Miroku_

"Will you let me kill that Mutt?"

_Koga_

"Will you ever talk to me again?"

_Sango_

"Was he a good kisser?"

_Jakostu_

I took a deep breathe. Let's see if I can do this. "Him. Yes. No. No. Maybe. Yes." All of them just stared at me. I turned to Jakostu. "Where's Bankostu?"

Jakostu shrugged. "I don't know. Think he was sick."

"I have one." We all jumped at the foreign voice. "Why did you steal my boyfriend?"

I turned and glared at the culprit. "Bounce off, Kikyo." Yeah that's right. I don't say the F-word. My friend immediately burst out laughing.

The girl stared at me with confusion. I laughed at her face. I just realized something. I can be really mean! "Don't understand, Kikyo?" I smirked. "Here let me do more. Bounce off you mother bouncer of a bouncing bouncer you call a mother. Got that bouncing queen?" By now I was trying to contain my own laughter. Her face was priceless!

She stammered for words and eventually found what she was looking for. "Awnser my question!" Kikyo stomped on the ground childishly.

"Ok. I didn't steal your boyfriend. He broke up with you on his own will." Oh yeah. Hangin' out with Sessy comes in handy!

Kikyo's face turned red with anger. "You're a bitch, you know that right?"

"Yes." I smirked when she gaped. "But I can live with that. Can you?"

Kikyo mouth open and closed in desperation to come up with a comeback. "W-Well. Shut up!" She stammered. "I will get him back!" The drama queen stalked off with her nose in the air.

Everyone at our table watched with pursed lips as she sat down at the popular table before exploding in laughter. Everyone in whole cafeteria stared at us in confusion, but we didn't care. Too bad the rest of the school day didn't go that way.

I like this class. Art class. I had it with Jakostu. He's funny. I walked in with my head ducked. Luckily, everyone was too lost in their own gossip to pay attention to me. I sat down in my own seat and rested my head on it, planning on getting some sleep.

"Kagome!" Jakostu's voice interupted my thought, but I didn't let that stop my nap. "Kagome. Kagome. Kagome. Kagome. Kagome. Kagome. Kaggie. Kaggie. Kaggie. Kaggie. Kaggie. Kaggie. Kags. Kags. Kags. Kags. Kags. Gome. Gome. Gome. Gome. Gome. Gome. Kagome! Kagome!"

I snapped. "What?!"

It was then that I realized that the class had already started and just randomly shouted out 'what'. BML! (Bounce my life)

"Higarashi?" The teacher called out in a raspy voice. "Can I get on with the lesson?"

I blushed and nodded my head.

"Kagome?" Jakostu tried again.

I snapped my gaze over to him. "What?" I asked shortly.

"I wish i was the one that hunk a 'chunk fell in love with." He dreamed out loud.

"Who?"

"Inuyasha, silly."

"Oh." That is all I can say right now. My brain is so tired.

I want to pet his ears. Wow am i flighty or what.

/RRRRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGGG!/

I jumped out of my seat. "CHURCH BELLS!"

A bunch of random kids laughed at me as they walked out the class room. My school is filled with Jackasses. Just because i fell asleep and had a dream i went to church and Inuyasha was the god and jumped out of my seat yelling church bells; does not mean people can laugh! Geeze!

I stalked out of the room and down the hallway. Rin was waiting for me. I guess Sesshomaru wasnt walking her home today. She waved at me with a huge smile on her face. How can she be so cheery?

"Hey is Fluffy walking with you?" I asked.

The voice behind me answered my question. "Please refrain from calling me that." Sesshomaru asked monochromatically.

I did a salute. "Yes Sir Stick up his ass." He sighed and Rin giggled. We all started to walk home. The whole time I was thinking of Inuyasha. It was only because of stupid Sesshomaru. Rin was blabbering on and on about the wedding plans. I could see the mark in her neck clear as day and felt a slight twinge of jealousy. That's when i decided to mess with Rin a bit.

"Hey Rin?" Said girl looked over at me. "You have some food on your elbow. Can you lick it off?"

Rin nodded eagerly and pulled her elbow around and stuck her tongue out. Rin stopped. Sesshomaru and I followed suit. I watch in humor as she tried to maneuver her arm to get it.

It finally ended when Sesshomaru spoke. "Rin. It's not possible." Rin looked at him innocently before nodding her head and starting to walk again. I have a little trick up my sleeve for both Rin and Sesshomaru.

"Rin. I got something else you can do! Try touching your elbows together behind your back!" Oh the possibilities for distracting myself.

Rin nodded and pulled her elbows back, ending up with her sticking her chest out. Sesshomaru's steady gaze dropped a bit lower than Rin face. He may be a cold stoic demon, but he is still male!

He swallowed. "Come Rin." He grabbed her wrist and held her in a bridal fashion and in a display of demon speed bolted off toward his house.

"Oh eager aren't we?" I mused, knowing well enough that Lord Fluff could hear me.

Upon entering my house, I was greeted by silence. "Mom?" I called out, but got no answer. Walking to the kitchen, I saw a plate of cookie with a note on the top.

/Dear Kagome,

Im going out dear with Izayoi. Inuyasha will be staying over at our house so get it ready please. I made some cookie. Save some for Inuyasha please?

Love,

Mama/

Sweet! i can ask why I didn't see Inuyasha at school today! Haha! I shoved half of the batch of cookies down my throat and stalked to my living room. I decided to have a movie marathon today. It is Friday!

"Hey...why are you watching Aladdin?" A voice behind me questioned, causing me to jump.

I spun around and glared at Inuyasha. "Could it kill you to knock?"

Inuyasha feigned thinking about it them nodded. "Yeah. It would. Answer my question."

"Because genie is the bestest thing in the whole world!" I shouted over inthuiasticly.

"True." Inuyasha agreed and sat down.

"So why didn't you come to school?"

No reply.

"Jell-O? I'm talking to you."

No reply.

I was fed up. Grabbing his ear i pulled him closer.

"Owowowow! Ow! Damnit wench that hurts!" He shouted, but didn't dare move.

"Answer me!" I shouted.

"I can hear you yah know!" He growled.

I wasn't listening though. The warm fuzzy little triangles that were in my palms right now; were flicking around trying to get free. I started to rub them, my brain forgetting all things, but those ears. Inuyasha himself tensed, his knuckles turning white from gripping the couch so hard.

"Kagome..." He moaned. "You need to stop!" And with that he ripped away from my grasp.

Tears appeared in my eyes. Am I really that annoying to him? Does he really not like me that much. Said hanyo sighed heavily.

"Kagome. Don't cry." He walked back over to me. "Look I'm sorry. K? You're the only one besides my mother who I have let touch my ears. But you're different. I was controlling myself last time. I don't think I can do it again." And with that he pulled me into a hug.

I nodded into his chest. "But what do you mean control yourself?" I asked.

Inuyasha pulled me back and stared at me with serious golden orbs. "This." He started to lean in till our lips were just brushing each other. He's teasing me. I know it.

I closed the gap between us and our lips connected. Inuyasha responded to that and pushed back, hard and demanding. He nipped at my lower lip his action begins for an entrance. I opened up and his tongue dove in. I ran my own tongue over his fangs, not fully realizing that they were becoming longer. His hands ran up and down my body; teasing the hem of my shirt. I moaned into the kiss and he growled primitively in response. Clawed grabbed my hips and ground them against his. I gasped slightly.

"We need to stop." Inuyasha spoke into the kiss and pulled back; letting my finally see his face. Purple jagged streak where lightly there and his fangs were poking slightly from his mouth. He took a few deep breaths and opened his eyes. The red faded away and the gold bled back into his iris. "Our parents are home. I gotta go."

He left right after he said that, leaving me there, confused as ever. I touched my bruised lips.

_What does this make us?_

* * *

**Jelly: *runs up and takes Fluffy's fluff****y* Hahahaha sucker!**_  
_

**Sesshomaru: Why must she always take mine?  
**

**Inuyasha: because you are the only one who has one.  
**

**Miroku: duh!  
**

**PWC: Why wont Koga stop following me?!  
*Runs outside*  
**

**Koga: Dananananananana dananananananana Demon MAN!  
**

**Sesshomaru: Give me my fluffy back right away, or you shall never see the light of the day.  
**

**Jelly: your a poet and you didnt even know it!  
**

**Sango: and your feet surely show it!  
**

**Miroku: ill give you a nickle, if you tickle me pickle and nothing will be the same!  
**

**Mom: NO MORE RHYMES AND I MEAN IT!  
**

**Dad: Anybody want a peanut?  
**

**(i love my family! and now for truth or dare!)**

**Jelly: Ok! Fluffy? truth or dare?  
**

**Sesshomaru: I am afraid of nothing. Dare.  
**

**Jelly: *evil smile (like the grinch!) and leans over and wispers in Sessy's ear*  
**

**Sesshomaru: *sighs then walks over to Kagome and grabs her hands* Would you do me the honor or bearing my children?  
**

**Kagome: o_O  
**


	3. Its me

**Hey hey hey. Just wanted to tell you peoples who reads this...tank you! Bang bang! Hahahahahahahahaha! Anyway! Injoy! (°3°)**

**Jelly: *sigh* this getts really old...really fast. I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! If anyone thinks i own inuyasha...you are a moron! Big letters...MORON!**

* * *

Two times. Two times I touched his ear. Two times he ended up kissing me. How does that work? I did a bit of research for the both of us and Inu-hanyo's. Nothing really came up. Who ever said 'Google it' is a asshat. I spent half of my Saturday 'Googleing it'. Until Sango called. Again, she was blabbering on and on about Miroku. I set the phone down half way through our conversation and picked it up thirty minutes later and she was still talking!

_"Uhg! He is such a jerk!"_ Sango listed on the phone.

"Yep." What is she talking about?

_"He hit on a girl right in front of me!"_

"Uh huh." Should I be listening?

_"And then he has the nerve to call me 'Dear Sango'."_

"Yep." I wonder where Inuyasha is?

_"I need to vent my anger..."_

"Sure." Is he ignoring me?

_"We are going to go to the mall."_

"Uh huh." I should call him.

_"I'll be there in 30 minutes."_

"Yep-wait what?!" What did i just agree to?!

No reply.

Crap she hung up! I haven't even asked my mom. Wait. Mom. She isn't here. I don't have an excuse to not go! No. No. No. No. No.

30 minutes passed. I look ok...I guess. A pair of form fitting boot cut jeans and a tight (but not skin tight!) Black shirt that said 'hurry! Kiss me before my boyfriend come back!' It's kinda ironic. I don't have a boyfriend-

_DING DONG_

Don't strangle Sango. Don't strangle Sango. "Well pickle my feather and call me a marshmallow!" I exclaimed and watching in human as Sango-who was in a lip lock with Miroku-pull back and blush a deep shade of crimson. "Wow. I wish i had a video camera!"

"Oh shut up." Sango hissed, but still had a grin on her face. She grabbed my wrist and dragged me to her car.

"Until next time, my dear Sango!" Miroku shouted out with a dreamy look on his face. That only made Sango blush a deeper red.

Right when we entered the car I spoke. "Ok. Explain." I demanded.

Sango took a deep breath and sighed. "Well remember how I got angry at him? Well right as I left my car to go to your door, Miroku saw me from Inuyasha's window. He jumped out of the window. He_ jumped_ from Inuyasha's second story window! I thought he broke his leg-"

"Sango! Focus!" I snapped.

"Right!" She nodded. "Well he came over to me and started to babble about how he was so sorry and that he didn't mean to offended me. The whole time without groping me! I was so surprised! Anyway, he kept apologizing and then without warning kissed me!"

I was snickering. "You enjoyed it and you know it!"

Sango blushed a deeper red. If that's possible. "T-That's not true!"

"Uh huh. Come on. Let's go." I smirked as she stumbled with the keys and drove out.

"Kagome! Come out!" Sango snapped from outside the dressing room.

"No! I refuse!" I shouted back then looked at myself in the mirror. I looked good. Yes, but it was too skimpy for my taste. A short denim skirt with a black belt that was slung lazily at an angle on my hip. I had a tight tank top and high-top shoes to finish the outfit...why do I look like Kikyo?

"If you don't come out, ill drag you out by your boobs!" Sango snapped.

I would not question that. She would do it, sooo...I sucked up my pride and stepped out. What a mistake that is. Inuyasha was outside of the store in the mall, looking straight at me. In this outfit. In full view. Damn crap! His eyes widened. Damn crap damn! I bolted back into the dressing room and stripped out of the stripper outfit (no pun intended). Once I was in my regular clothes I exited the dressing room. Inuyasha was waiting for me. Damn crap damn crap! Ahhhhhh kill me!

"Hey." Inuyasha mumbled not looking at me.

"Hi." I mumbled back.

"You, uh, should get that outfit." He looked at me and smirked, if I hadn't been staring at him (omg. He's right! I am his stalker!) I would have missed the light blush on his cheeks.

I smiled. "Really? You think I should?"

He frowned. "Duh."

"Fine, whatever boats your float." Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "Don't judge the way I talk dog-boy." I spoke then stalked off, but not before seeing Miroku and Sango full on making out. "Woo! Go Miroku!" I hooted. They didn't even stop, but Miroku did give me a thumbs up. I smirked then walked up to the purchasing place. What is it called?

"Hey, I would like to be this." I told the merchant. Why does he look familiar.

"Kagome?" The guy squinted his eyes as if he wasn't so sure. What's his name?

"Um. Yep." I smiled fakely. Who the hell is this guy?

"It's me. Naraku!" The man gestured toward himself.

I searched my memory. "Oh yeah! Naraku! God! How long has it been?!"

Naraku smiled. He was my one of my best friends in middle school, but I haven't seen him since he graduated.

"Two years!" Naraku laughed and pulled me into a hug over the counter. Ow. The counter is digging into my hips.

"Well I'm with some friends." I told him as he ringed up the clothes. "I guess I'll talk to you later."

Naraku nodded as I walked away. Inuyasha followed me out of the store. Creeper. All of a sudden, he pushed me into the hallway to the bathroom. No one is there and its always dark because people say it haunted. I don't believe in ghost so it doesn't bother me. But what did bother me is that Inuyasha pinned me against the wall, his hands pressed against the wall in an iron grip the kept me stationary.

"Um what's up?" He wasn't looking at me, even what I spoke. My mind was fuzzy from the proximity we were at.

"I don't trust him." Inuyasha finally spoke, but didn't look up.

"Who?" I breathed. I haven realized how much he has changed since our childhood. He was defiantly taller. At least by a head. Stupid shortness genes! He his arms were thick as of the rest of his body, not one inch of his body has fat, even though I have never seen him go to a gym.

Inuyasha finally looked up. My breath was taken away by the fierceness in his golden eyes. I was about to ask again, but he caught my lips in another kiss. What's up with him? Kisses, then leaves. Kisses, then leaves!

He must of sensed my anger, because he pushed back with just as much fierceness. Now his body was flush against mine. His hands traveled down from the wall and over my hips to my legs. Both hands traced in a circle on my thighs and before i knew it, my boot cut jeans became booty shorts. Horny bastard cut my best pair of jeans! Clawed hands feather touched my legs to which I answered by wrapping them around his waist.

Stupid teen hormones! We need to stop! Now before it gets too far. But of course I didn't. I moaned when he pressed me harder against the wall. I am going to be covered in bruises! He left me lips and started to travel feather kisses down me cheek to my jaw where he nipped it lightly. I gasped.

Inuyasha stopped suddenly. He pulled back looking guilty. "Someone is coming." He murmured. I nodded and dropped down. Right on cue, a janitor came sprinting down the hallway shouting the bathroom ghost is trying to kill me. With a perplexed look, I glanced down at my once-jeans-now-shorts. Anger replaced all of my other emotions. Yay! An emotion I do know!

"Inuyasha!" I snapped. He turned his gaze over to me. "Look at my pants!" I pointed down to the shreds of pant pieces on the ground. "You turned my pants into booty shorts!"

Inuyasha's gaze dropped down to the shreds. A small smirk played on his lips but he quickly replaced it with a scowl. "Well if you weren't wearing those jeans, i wouldn't have done it!"

"Those were my best jeans!" I shouted. "You could have the decency to think before you act!"

I didn't get to hear what Inuyasha said next before I stormed off, leaving a seething Inuyasha behind. Making my way to the door. I pulled out my cell phone. Seven new text messages...all from Sango. Sheesh, can she ever let me out of her sight!?

'Hey Sango. I'm alright, Inuuasha just needed to tell me sumpthin. Don't look for me, I'm walking home tonight.' I know what will happen if drive home with Sango. She will drone on and on about Miroku. Not only that but how Inuyasha and I should become a couple. Uh...hells to the no am I going to ride with her.

I started to walk home, trying my best to ignore all of the stares I was getting from the creeper dudes. I turned and walked through the alleyway of two buildings. If I was to be raped here, it would be real cliché. And if by que, one arm wrapped around my waist and one over my mouth to keep me from screaming. The stranger turned me around, all the while, keeping his grip on my mouth. How? I don't know. Anyway, when I saw his face, I heaved a sigh of relief. Naraku. He pulled his hand off my mouth and I smiled.

"Dog!" Sometimes I say 'dog' instead of 'god'. "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

Naraku grinned a creepy, greasy, seductive grin. It kinda creeped me out. The demon pushed me against a wall and trapped me, like Inuyasha. Ok what is up with dudes and trapping me! He put on hand on my stomach and traced my features with the other. Can you say creepy!

"You have gotten me beautiful since I last remember." He followed me all the way here, just to flirt?

"Um, thank you?" I'm not quite sure if I should be scared.

He silenced me by putting a finger over me lips. His other hand ducked under my shirt and traveled upward. Ok I'm scared now.

"Um...whatchya doin?" I asked in a voice, that came out more of a squeak.

This time, he silenced me with a kiss. Ok, Naraku is now officially on my creeper list! He forced his tongue in my mouth, to which I replied by biting it! Dog! That bouncing creeper deserved it!

"You bitch!" He roared and slapped me. May I say with demon strength.

I laid there. My head spinning from the force. He pulled me back up and pinned me back against the wall, then started to kiss me again. I didn't have to nerve to do anything other than stand there like a...Sesshomaru? Yeah. Like a board. Stiff. He started to tug at my shorts and tears started to stream down my face. I clenched my hands and realized blood was dripping out of them. Must have cut them when I broke my fall. Naraku started to kiss the crook of my neck while his hands fumbled with my belt.

Suddenly, the grip was gone. My legs weak with fear collapsed beneath me and I fell, but not onto the ground, but into two hard pack limbs. I wanted to struggle, but my body wasn't listening. I think I have a concussion. Ahh dog damn bouncing bastard named Naraku! I tried to open my eyes, but nothing worked. Bounce.

"Kagome." I know that voice. "Don't die on me. You will be fine!" Inuyasha? Why does he sound so worried? Do I really mean that much to him?

"Damnit! Let me see her!" That voice. Inuyasha. Who does he want to see?

"Inuyasha. Calm down. She will be fine." A famine voice tried to calm the angry hanyo down. Sango.

"Yes. She is stronger than that." Another male voice? Probably Miroku. Damn would it kill them to say a name.

"Sir. I'm going to ask you to calm down." A voice I don't know. Probably male.

"Like hell I will!" Inuyasha's voice was followed by a door slam.

"Sir! I must ask you to exit her-"

"What wrong with her." He sounds sad and angry. Who is this 'her'?

A sigh. Probably the man. "She has a concussion. She isn't responsive.

Silence.

"Kagome..." Oh. The 'her'...

It's me...

* * *

**Sesshomaru: *looks down at paper in hand then reads in a board tone (hes reading a script i printed out!)* I am Lord Fluffy, fear my fluff. Now review.**

**Inuyasha: how did you get him to say that?**

**Jelly: B^J (cool face!) Because i am so awesome.**

**Sesshomaru: speak of this to no one.**

**Jelly and PWC: *salutes* yes Lord Fluffy.**

**Koga: I. Am. Demon man! (Making fun of Iron man! XD)**

**Jelly: ahhhhh! MIROKU! Why would you touch me you perv! *smacks him with Steve. My monkey pillow pet***

**Miroku: *sends flying unconscious into the washer***

**PWC: Jelly? Are you gonna do the laundry?**

**Miroku (laundry): yeah Jelly! Do me!**

**Brother (My younger brother): Thats what she said!**

**(Now for truth or dare!)**

**Sesshomaru: Ok half breed. Truth or dare.**

**Inuyasha: names Inuyasha jackass and dare.**

**Sesshomaru: i dare you and Koga to kiss.**

**Inuyasha: WHAT?!**

**Sesshomaru: you scared hanyo?**

**Inuyasha: keh. No. KOGA! GET OFF THE CEILING AND COME DOWN HERE AND KISS ME!**

**Koga:...um ok? *jumpes off ceiling and walks over to Inuyasha***

**Sesshomaru: on the lips.**

**Koga: -_- dare?**

**Inuyasha: -_- dare.**

**Koga: *leans in lips puckered!***

**Inuyasha: *leans in lips puckered!***

**(*meet!*)**

**Jelly: eewwwww**

**Sango: there getting pretty into it arnt they...**

**Miroku: *starts playing romantic music*  
**


	4. I love my comas!

**Hey hey hey! Another chapter! Sorry I took so long to update. I was really sick! I'm not fully recovered, but I am well enough to where i can type! Anyway! Here is the chapter. You people didn't come to read me blabber on about my problems so I will now shut up! Enjoy!**

**Jelly: im kinda glad i dont own Inuyasha. It would be awful if i did!**

* * *

Dark. That's all there is. Blackness. Is that even a word? I feel like my eyes want to open, but they won't. I have listened to everyone come and visit me. The pain in my mother's voice, the tears from Sango and the futile attempts to lighten the mood by making jokes from Miroku. All of those me want to hug them and tell them it alright, but of course, my bouncing body doesn't work. Inuyasha is the worst. He's always so down, just sits there. Apologizing for all the bad things he has done over the years. Hell, he even apologizes for things I don't even remember!

Its Tuesday-I can thanks my mom for coming every day and telling me what day it is...THANK YOU MOMMY!-and Inuyasha is here with Sota. My mother left because she was crying so hard. I felt bad. Anyway! My mouth was dry so I moved my tongue around silently, that's when I realized I could move! Yay! So I wanted my wake up to be different...I have a plan! Right when the time was right I would execute it-wait. That time is now! Wish me luck!

"I wanna be the very best, that no one ever was!" My voice rang out...I wasn't even embarrassed how bad I sounded. "To catch them is my real test! To train em is my course!" I added a fist pump for epicness. (A/N: her bed was elevated slightly upward; she was in a bit of a sitting position. I don't know, but sometimes they tilt the bed up when people are visiting!) "I will travel across the land, searching far and wide! Each Pokémon to understand! The power that's inside!" Oh yeah. Their feeling the awesomenessity! "Pokémon! It's you and me! I know it's my destiny! Pokémon! Oh, you're my best friend in a world we must defend! Pokémon! A heart so true!" I was starting to yell now. "Our courage will pull us through! You teach me and I'll teach you, Pokémon! Gotta catch them all, gotta catch them all! POKEM-"

"SHE WOKE UP AND HER BRAIN IS BROKEN!" Sota screamed at the top of his lungs.

I grinned and peeked my eye open, the light instantly assaulted my sensitive pupils. But I had a lot torcher anyway, so why not a bit sun light? I opened them full force and swore like a sailor! Ha-ha an elderly woman was passing by my room when it happened. I think i gave her a heart attack!

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted.

"I'm right here! You don't need to shout!" I shouted back.

He stopped in his tracks and just stared at me. His ears swiveled around at the sound of my brother shouting at the doctor that they broke my brain. "Are you in pain?"

Of course that's the first thing he asks me. What happened to 'I'm glad your awake.' Or 'Thank dog your awake!' But no, it's Inuyasha.

"Nope!" I shook my head quickly, regretting the move as soon as it happened, because i automatically felt dizzy and light headed. "But the lights are slowly roasting me like a turkey."

Inuyasha stared at me wide eyed. He walked over to the blinds and closed them. "So how come you sang the first season Pokémon theme song when you woke up." Surprisingly, his voice held worry.

"How the hell did you know it was first season?!" I demanded, missing the point.

"Uh-"

"*gasp* you watch Pokémon!" I laughed when the half demon blushed.

"Keh. Hell no-wait! Stop changing the subject!" He shouted at me. Crap. He caught on. Curse being friends since 1st grade!

"Fine! Geeze. Ok. So I didn't want my wake up to be some normal boring one you see on tv, so added my own touch to it. Just to make it unique." I smiled at him.

"Maybe Sota was right." He mumbled to himself. "I think your brain is broken."

"Oh bite me dog-bo-OW! I didn't mean literally!" I rubbed my arm where that doggy bastard bit me. Who bites someone who just got out of a coma?! Oh wait. Its Inuyasha were talking about. "Ok my turn for questions. I have two. First off, how long have I been out?"

"A month." He chewed out.

"Second off, what happened. And don't lie so 'you can protect me'. I hate that crap. Tell me the truth. I already know it has something to do with Naraku."

Inuyasha sighed. "He...He tried to rape you."

"Uh what? Naraku...Naraku tried to rape me?" I whispered. Then all the events that led up to me being in the hospital came crashing down on me. He tried to _rape_me! No! It can't be true! It has to be a nightmare!

I didn't realize i was crying until Inuyasha's arms wrapped around me. "Don't cry." He murmured, but I didn't listen. I sobbed heavily into his shoulder. My knuckles were turning white from me gripping his shirt so hard. All of the emotional build up being released like that came back to haunt me. Once I was finished crying and Inuyasha left me so I can have some quietness (he kissed me on top of my head...), I was struck with the worst head ache ever not to mention I was emotionally! But the doctor's wouldn't let me sleep it off! They said I might slip back into a coma. Damn concussions and damn doctors. I might as well be a sack of potatoes. That's what they treat me like!

(A/N: thanks TheRealInuyasha for telling me I need to tell where they are if I skip to different places! XD) *10:30 at night*

Oh holy hell of a damn bastard farting bouncing dog damn douchebags called doctors are killing me (that didn't make any sense!)! I feel like I'm A zombie! I have been alone since...uh...9:00 in the morning when Inuyasha and Sota left. (Sota was promising he will bring tape for my brain...I don't know where he got it, but I think he was on something when he said that.) When I get out of here, I am going to boy-cot the hospital!

"Oh my god! She is awake!" Who in the hell is that. Wait. I don't care! Its people! Who don't talk all Sesshomaru like to me or like I'm three years old! Rin ran into my room and pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

"Cant...Breathe!" I gasped out, but she only hugged me tighter.

"Rin." Who could that be? Cold. Emotionless. Tall. Pretty. Long flowing locks. Did you guess Sesshomaru? Ding ding ding! You are correct sir! Your prize is an authentic fluffy.

Rin immediately pulled back at the sound of Sir Fluffy's voice. That's when I took in Rin appearance. Her hair was a mess. Like it-looks-like-a-affro mess. She wore a pair of sweats and a turtle neck...when its 75°F (A/N: 25°C) outside. The only parts of her skin i could see was her face and hands. Sesshomaru was in a grey t shirt and sweats too. I have never seen Ice price in sweats. Today is a historical moment in time! I think Rin and Sesshomaru were having 'fun' before they heard i woke up. Rin backed up to Sesshomaru's side. The stoic demon wrapped an arm around her waist, causing the 17 teen year-old to blush. Ew.

Sesshomaru took a quick step to the right, with Rin still in his grasp. The girl gasped when she was suddenly away from the door. Sesshomaru must have sensed danger, because Sango burst in the room, bawling tears of joy. Miroku appeared behind her panting like he was a dog. A dirty, perverted, lecherous dog that kept staring at Sango's butt as she leaned over and hugged me.

"So Miroku..." I gasped out when Sango let go and decided on teasing the blushing Rin. "Why are you panting?"

Miroku look at Sango once more before turning back to me. "So I was at Sango's house-" I smile knowingly at Sango who blushed when she caught my gaze.

"W-We didn't do anything. Ask Kohaku. He will tell you we were with him the whole time!" Sango over explained.

"-when Sango got a call. She answered it and talked for a bit, then out of nowhere screamed and ran out the house. Being the boyfriend-

"BOYFRIEND?!" Sango roared and Miroku cowered a bit.

"-uh, I mean friend I am, I followed my beloved Sango and ended up running 11 miles (A/N: 17 Kilometers) to the hospital!" Miroku sucked in a breath of air when his speech was done.

Rin started to giggle. "You ran to the hospital?" She laughed louder this time. "Why didn't you take a car?"

"Because taking a car is to over rated!" I did in my best diva voice. "It's all about the burn!"

"That's what she said." I heard in a barely audible whisper from...Sesshomaru? Oh. My. Dog! Where is a video camera when you need one!

"Come; let uncle Miroku give you a friendly hug." Miroku cooed and approached me.

"If you touch her I will get you neutered." A rough voice threatened from the door way. I instantly recognized it.

"Or I can just be a uncle over here." Miroku said sheepishly and clasped his hands behind his back.

"Un...cle?" I questioned in confusion.

"Brother, I see you have come." Sesshomaru said in a monochromatic voice.

"Lord Fluff." Inuyasha did an elegant bow with a swish of his arm. "I have brought the stick with a heater on top."

"What's that for?" Sango questioned.

Inuyasha looked at her. "So we may shove it up his ass and melt the ice."

"I got the same thing in a magazine! Another use is you can make him talk! Like a puppet!" Everyone burst out laughing at the comment I added. Sorry, everyone, but Sesshomaru.

After everyone stopped laughing-which was about 10 minutes cause we kept making comments about the stick and the ass and the heater and the Sesshomaru-Sango spoke.

"So Inuyasha told me, when you woke up, you sang the season 1 Pokémon theme song." Sango laughed.

"Why does everyone know its season 1? I demand an answer!" I sound like a dictator when I talk like that.

"Well I know because I found Fluffy's secret stash of hidden anime tapes..." Rin confessed.

Sesshomaru blushed. Omg he blushed! It was so light that it was almost invisible.

"HE BLUSHED!" Everyone including Rin shouted.

We kept laughing for a minute until something occurred to me. "How did you guys get in?!" I demanded.

Rin smirked. "Sesshy pulled a few strings..." she trailed off evilly and I laughed.

*1 week from that day*

Finally! I get to get out of this hell hole! Yes! It was just bearable with all my friends here, taking shifts talking to me. Including us having a daring contest. The funniest reaction was daring Rin and Sesshomaru to kiss. Sesshy kinda got carried away and started to completely make out with her. Luckily Koga and Ayame were there to help Inuyasha pull off Sesshomaru...And slap him. Inuyasha was happy when he was chosen to do that. Speaking of Inuyasha, I missed the old him. He treats me like I'm about to break at the simplest touch and I'm sick of it. Really! I haven even got a kiss on my hand (got plenty of those from Miroku)! Wow. Am I flighty or what?!

"Honey?" My mother called out. "Are you ready to go?"

I nodded my head enthusiastically and she laughed. I miss my mom's laugh and real food! I followed her out the entrance to my room and laughed. Like a crazy psychotic of DOOM! My mom just continued walking, but shook her head. Yay! She heard me.

The drive home was...loud? Everyone was talking at once.

It wasn't annoying at all!

Did you detect the sarcasm in my voice?

No?

Dumbass.

My grandfather was talking about remains or sumthin. My brother about a new show on tv that he likes. Mom, was surprisingly talkative! She kept chattering on and on about Izayoi and her's classes. Psht. That's my family!

I arrived home and walked through the door when the light flicked on and Inuyasha jumped in front of me yelling "SUPRISE!" Along with a huge group of people i know. Being the easily frightened person I am, I punched Inuyasha in the face.

"Damnit!" He exclaimed and staggered back. But then he smirked. I punched him and he smirked. What?! He isn't normal! Omg! I figured it out! He is like Clark Kent from Small-ville. He came in an alien space ship! And Sesshomaru is his opposite!

Ha! His identity spoiled! I shall thwart his evil schemes to take over the earth.

The hanyo pulled back into the crowd and Sesshomaru stepped out; his eyes looking extra hateful today. Oh boy...

Then the crowd parted revealing...a band-ish? Koga was on the drums, Miroku on the bass, and Inuyasha on the guitar. And how far out is this? Sango was holding one of those keyboard guitars. Awesome! Koga tapped his drum sticks three times. (A/N: hahaha i made it sound so cheesy!)Miroku started strum along with him in a heavy beat. I recognize this song, but I can't put my finger on it...Inuyasha then brought his hand down over dramatically on the guitar strings, embellishing the beat even more. Sango started to tap on the keys in the same rhythm as Miroku. Then...*insert breath intake here* Koga did something really cool with the drums that I can't even explain.

Sesshomaru sighed (I forgot he was still there!). Rin stepped out of the crowd wearing a costume. A skimpy costume. It was a short. Very small. The skirt part was in ripped ruffles that barely covered her butt. It was lace and blood red silk along with tattered black cloth. Her torso was done in a blood coated corset. The lace was drawn taught going upward toward her chest, where it pushed her boobs up. Personally I thought they were going to pop out, kinda like when you squeeze wet soap to hard. Her sleeves where long and elegant and almost touched the ground. They weren't even sown to the dress, they just hung on her arms (A/N: kinda like vocaloid sleaves). She handed Sesshomaru a microphone. Hahaha what, did she expect him to sing? Best prank ever!

He opened up his mouth, oh boy. They are trying to convince me, but it's going to take a lot more than that. He lifted the microphone to his lips. Intake breath and...

_I can't escape this hell._

**OH MY BOUNCING DOG OF THE FROZEN OVER HELL WHERE PIGS FLY! SESSHOMARU JUST SANG!**

_So many times I've tried._

Ayame stepped out, wearing the same outfit as Rin. Both girls started to sway their hips.

_But I'm still caged inside._

Inuyasha brought his lips to a microphone that was on a stand. I failed to miss that he and Miroku both had one...

_Somebody get me through this nightmare!_ Inuyasha and Sesshomaru both sang, then Inuyasha pulled back from the microphones so Sesshy could take control.

_I can't control myself!_

Rin and Ayame slid their hands down their body in a suggestive manner.

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me!_

(Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sesshomaru) _No one will ever change this animal i have become!_

(Sesshomaru) _help me believe, it's not the real me._

_Somebody help me tame this animal! *This animal* *This animal*_ Miroku and Inuyasha echoed

_I can't escape myself *I can't escape myself* So many times I've lied *so many times I've lied* But there's still rage inside!_

Ayame and Rin walked up to Sesshomaru and grabbed his arms. They GRABBED his arms. I have never seen anyone, but Rin touch Sesshomaru.  
The microphone dropped to the floor.

_Somebody get me through this nightmare!_ Ha! He has a headless microphone on! It's the size of a Bluetooth!

_I can't control myself_. That said, Sesshomaru ripped his hands out of the grip and did a dramatic swipe toward their necks. I gasped but then calmed down when I saw there was no blood. Both girls feigned death and dropped to the ground. But in a very talented way so their underwear wasn't showing.

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me!_

(Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Miroku) _No one will ever change this animal i have become!_

(Sesshomaru) _Help me believe, it's not the real me._

_Somebody help me tame this animal I have become!_

All of a sudden, fog started to emanate from all the girls, including Sango; who was now laughing manically...I fear for her sanity.

_Help me not believe it's not the real me._

_Somebody help me tame this animal!_

Sesshomaru pulled the microphone back and Miroku and Inuyasha approached their own. _Somebody help me through this nightmare._

_i_ _can't control myself_. Inuyasha flashed his fangs at me and I blushed when I realized there was a secret meaning behind that verse for us. Again...horny bouncin' bastard.

_Somebody wake me from this nightmare!_

_I can't escape this hell!_

Sesshomaru stepped back up, but didn't raise his mic. Inuyasha and Miroku started to chant _'This animal!_' In a whisper yell (they did it...um 7 times?) All the while, Ayame and Rin started to pull forward on the ground-both had magically seemed to turn around and were now facing the crowd, but still on the ground-toward the crowd. Horny bastards like Inuyasha are probably wishing Rin and Ayame weren't taken. Well Ayame wasn't really taken yet, but she told everyone she was. By Koga. Who doesn't like her? Who likes me...ish.

_So what if you can see..._ Sesshomaru started to sing but in a quieter voice. _The darkest side of me!_

(Inuyasha, Miroku, Sesshomaru)_No one will ever change this animal I have become!_

Sesshomaru) _Help me believe, it's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal I have become!_ The fog now was so thick you could only see their eyes.

_Help me believe, it's not the real me.  
_

_Somebody help me tame this animal._

_This animal I have become._Now you couldn't even see anything, the fog was so thick. I heard my mom turn on a fan and open up the window. The fog quickly cleared away and the whole band was gone as if nothing had happened. The crowd behind me cheered. How many people are at this party? 60+? I scanned around the crowd, desperately trying to find a flash of silver.

"So...did you like it?" A rough male voice sounded behind me.

Again, being the easily surprised person I am, I aimed punch Inuyasha in the face. Again. In the same exact spot. Lucky for him, he dodged.

"Damn!" I swore while I clenched my rapidly beating heart. Everyone at the whole party stared at me expectantly. I blushed under the attention.

"Well?!" Some random kid shouted from the back of the room.

"Hell yeah!" I shouted and fist pumped the air. Everyone hollered and resumed the party.

I turned back to the group of my close friends. "So how did you guys get Sesshomaru to sing?!" I demanded. Rin stepped forward smirking.

"I've heard him sing once; in the shower; not including this time. I think he sounds great!" I nodded my head in agreement to her words. "Well I told him to sing at your welcome home party, he said no of course. But then i threatened him, if he didn't sing, I wouldn't have sex-"

"Ok! TMI!" I shouted at Rin who smiled at me innocently.

"Anyway, He agreed and we practiced a bit and got it all set up!" Rin flashed me another smile.

I smiled back. "Ok question number two! How did you guys know I like to overdo things with my own twist? That was so different and weird at the same time!"

"We kinda figured it..." Inuyasha said with a deadpan look. Ass.

"You did kinda bring a flock of doves on my last birth day..." Sango shrugged.

"And when you found out Sesshy and I were engaged, you ran down the freeway with sparklers and fire-crackers shouting out that the Ice price was finally going to get laid..." Rin mused. I got a questioning look from everyone after that.

"Not to mention the last time I tried to admire your figure, you threatened to cut off my balls and sew them to my forehead then brought out a cleaver and a needle." Miroku shuddered while I smiled fondly at the memory.

Inuyasha opened his mouth. "Yeah, and remember that time I got perfect attendance that year in high school and you threw me a party with three different bands playing. Wasn't that the one you also came dressed up as a vampire and bit my foot?" (A/N: hahah private joke with PWC)

"Yeah..." Everyone sighed and reminisced about the good old days.

"Nice performance..." A silky smooth voice laced with lust sounded from the door. We all turned and glared at the culprit. Kikyo.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha asked harshly.

"You." She stated simply. I gaged.

Inuyasha growled as Sango tensed and Miroku was grinning like an idiot, because he was behind Sango and could see something she did a crappy job of hiding. (A/N: it's her butt you perverts!)

"You do not belong here..." A cold voice stated coldly. (Yeah I just said that!) Sesshomaru glared at her with a look that could draw blood. Kikyo turned to him and smirked. In a blink of an eye, her body was pressed against his as she pressed her whore-bouncing lips against his. Rin's eyes widened as did Sesshy's, but before either of them could react Kikyo was off of him. She licked her lips as a lustful smirk played on her face.

"Almost as good as Inuyasha." She mused and stalked toward the door.

A hand on her shoulder stopped the Kinky-hoe though. Kikyo turned around to glare at whoever stopped her and was greeted by innocent eyes. Rin flashed her child like smile and Kikyo raised a skeptical thin eyebrow, but that look was quickly demolished as Rin's fist connected with her jaw. The drama queen was launched into the wall and rendered unconscious by the way her body slumped to the ground. Sango walked over to her and not-so-gently nudged Kikyo out the door with her foot. Everyone then turned to Rin, our jaws on the floor. Sesshomaru's eyes were the size of Kikyo's fake boobs. (Which were abnormally large) Rin stared at us innocently.

"What?!" She asked nonchalantly with a shrug of her shoulders. "That Kinky-hoe kissed my man!" Then as if he was contaminated, she was over and cleansed his lips with hers.

Everyone laughed at the sight of Sesshy's expression (Which is rare) change!

Then Sango spoke "What are we all doing here chatting! It's a party!" Sango shouted and charged into the Frey of the party with her imaginary sword thrusted in the air.

"I shall go join her!" Miroku exlaimed.

Rin dragged Sesshomaru to the dance floor and started to dance, albeit a bit dirty with him. He was seriously trying not to rape her. I could see it in his eyes...*creep golem voice* .

Everyone took that as a sign from god and started to dance, that's when I released I changed my mind about something...

_I love my comas!_

* * *

**Jelly: once upon a time, there was a girl, who wrote a story and then you reviewed. The end!**

**Inuyasha: who where you reading that too?**

**Jelly: do you want me to read you a story?**

**Inuyasha: ...*looks away sheepishly* *mumbles incoherent words***

**Jelly: what?**

**Inuyasha: *mumbles little bit louder***

**Jelly: what?**

**Inuyasha: ...yes...**

**Jelly: ok! Once upon a time there was a ugly barnacle. He was SOOO ugly, everyone died. The end!**

**Inuyasha: ...**

**Jelly: ...**

**Inuyasha: I fear you sanity...if you have any.**

**Sesshomaru: you made me sing in this chapter?**

**Jelly: *gasp* you read my story?!**

**Sesshomaru: ...uh**

**Jelly: *double gasp!* you did!**

**Miroku (still being the laundry): why won't anyone do me?**

**Sango: get out of the machine you damn lech.**

**Koga: *still on the ceiling.***

**PWC: *on Jelly's X-box 360 playing Dragon ball Raging Blast 2**

**Koga: *stares at PWC***

**PWC: *stares at TV***

**Koga: damn. I ran out of superhero theme songs!**

**PWC: *jumps up in victory (but not because of Koga...)* Hahahahahahahaha! Take that Buu! I am no longer afraid of you like I was when I was younger, because I kicked you mass (insted of ass °3°) using my teen Gohan!**

**(*now for truth or dare!*)**

**Inuyasha: ok, Kikyo. Truth or dare?**

**Kikyo: how did I even end up here...?**

**Inuyasha: Jelly's magic, now answer the question.**

**Kikyo: Dare.**

**Jelly: people need to stop choosing dare...**

**Inuyasha: I dare you to not be dead anymore. (A/N: not because he wants to be with her. Geeze. All you Sess/Kag fans just clicked off this story because i said that...without reviewing!)**

**Kikyo: ...**

**Kagome: is that even possible?**

**Kikyo: *tries really hard...* POP!**

**Inuyasha: how did that even happen? (A/N: he's talking about what happened to Kikyo)**

**Sango: i am so confused...**

**Miroku: nobody did me... (Still sad that nobody did the laundry)**

**PWC: I BEAT BUU! I BEAT BUU! I BEAT BUU! *singing***

**Sesshomaru: it was Jelly.**

**Kikyo: (nothing)**

**Jelly: It's not my fault Kikyo turned into Ramen!**

**Mom: (A/N: my mother was a fan of Inuyasha before me...) Inuyasha! Stop eating Kikyo!**

**Inuyasha: but now we can be together forever! *starts to cry while eating Kikyo/ramen**

**Miroku: *starts playing romantic/sad music***

**(A/N: Thank you alexischic, Booklover2526, TheRealInuyasha, Aithecat, Jayneak47, blackdragon72, ninjamidori, Inuyashasgurlforfivelifetime s, Wolflover235, and I love snowy owls for reviewing! Also I thank those people who didn't log in for reviewing too (Jelly-Me, jelly, Darknessrules) ! I hope there will be more people who I can share my stories with next time! Oh and I need more ideas for truth or dare! Help me!)**


	5. Damn you, Sango

**Hey. I just realized something! All of my comments at the beginning of the story start with 'Hey'. Hahahaha its kinda ironic! Anyway, my mom asked me to draw Inuyasha for her. I bet i could do a good job, but the first time i tried, he came out with a too big head. *snicker* he looked like a bobble head!**

**Jelly: *starts marching and singing* i dont know what ive been told! Inuyasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi!**

**Inuyasha: that doesn't even rhythm!**

* * *

I never realized how much I missed parties! The party its self was a riot! Someone spiked the punch bowl with whiskey and my mom ended up getting drunk! She started to table dance and by the end of the party, she was in her pink lace underwear and bra. I had no idea she kept her figure that good! Most of the boys were yelling out 'I want that cookies and M.I.L.F.!'. Sesshy ended up getting dragged into a punch drinking contest with Rin and bot got drunk enough to where Sesshomaru and Rin were singing the Barbie girl song. Sesshomaru was Barbie...He also sang 'Riot' (A/N: Riot by three days grace). Sango got a bit tipsy and was grinding against Miroku while Sesshomaru and Rin sang. I got it on video and posted it to Facebook and YouTube. Pay back's a bitch Sango!

How I ended up here is a question though...

*somewhere that you will eventually figure out*

"Bare naked Assassins."

"The hell?"

"I got you to talk so it worked!"

"Keh."

I smiled at the hanyo who turned his golden gaze away from me as we continued to watch 'Fairly Odd Parents'.

"Hahahahaha i love that part!" I exclaimed, pointing at the TV.

"I have seen this episode so many times I could quote it." Inuyasha complained.

"Well sorry for you sucker, but I have the remote!" I waved the remote in victory in front of his disgruntled face.

"Not for long." Inuyasha smirked evil and tackled me for the remote.

I reached it out of his grasp, but he being way taller than me easily reached. I swiped it down and shoved it under my back. His hand reached down and pushed me up so he could reach it while his other hand moved to my neck.

"Kagome!" A raged voice sounded from the doorway. "How could you post that toy youtu-" Sango stopped midsentence and stared at us. I then realized how awkward this would probably look. Damn.

Inuyasha was onto of me. His arm was pushed the small of my back against his body and his other hand was tangled in my hair. I also realized that I was loosely straddling him. Son of a motherless goat!

"I-I'll just leave you two alone-" Sango's voice was hastily cut off as she slammed the door shut with amazing vigor.

I turned to look at Inuyasha. His eyes bored into my soul, like the creeper he was. I released the remote as my mind became very hazy. I could feel myself heat up as my gaze darted to his lips then back to his eyes. Damn! My! Human! Anatomy! I am so happy my mom is with Izayoi right now.

"Inuyasha..." I breathed and faintly registered he was leaning in closer.

The hanyo's lips connected with mine harshly and I gasped...which led to him deepening the kiss. To which I didn't revoke. I was wearing short boxers this time so Inuyasha's claws easily brushed against my skin causing me to shiver. He pulled back, letting me get some of my beloved .best friend who name starts 'O' and ends with 'xygen'. But he didn't have to same idea, instead he started to trail kisses down my jaw and to my neck, each time leaving my flesh feeling like it was on fire. I absent mindedly tilted my head to the side so he may get better access. My hand trailed up to his head where i started to rub his furry ear. A growl of pleasure started deep within his chest as he caught my lips in another kiss.

I knew this was started to get to heated. I needed to stop this before things get too far. "Inuyasha? Please stop." I begged him, but he didn't seem to comply what I said. I want...no I need a distraction!

"Well it seems you have finally gotten some action, half-breed." A cold voice emanated from the door way.

Said hanyo pulled back and growled. I sighed thankfully and untangled myself from him. He did the same as if realizing just what happened. I silently thanked the gods who created Sesshomaru's...Sesshomaru-osity of not being afraid of anything. The demon turned to me and glared with cold golden eyes. Creepy man!

"Kagome." Sesshomaru said evenly.

"Sesshomaru." I spoke in the same tone.

We just stared at each other. I saw Inuyasha look between us, his eyes brimming with pent-up laughter. I was mocking Sesshomaru.

"Are you mocking me?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"No, I am not mocking you." Geeze! If I knew how much fun, talking like Fluffy might have been, i would have done it lots! (A/N: the perverted reviewers and readers who read that last part of the sentence has a serious 'THATS WHAT SHE SAID!' moment.)

"I am quite sure you are mocking me." He continued.

"I am quite sure I am not mocking you."

"Stop that."

"Stop what."

"The thing you are doing right now."

"What thing am I doing right now?"

Sesshomaru would have replied, but Inuyasha burst out laughing.

"Find something funny, hanyo?" Sesshomaru asked coolly.

"You find nothing funny, yokai." Inuyasha said as coolly as he could get. Which wasn't much.

"Kagome," Hehehe. He is ignoring us now and just talking. "Why did you post that video on youtube?"

Ah crap. I'm doomed. I leaned over to Inuyasha to whisper something. "At my funeral, I want a mahogany casket and I want the wedding ceremony to be at Hawaii, so everyone can be laughing and crying at the same time."

"A mahogany casket?!" Inuyasha exclaimed. I nodded. "Those things cost a fortune!"

"Well SORRY I can't be some cheap skate who wants to be barrier in a burlap sack!" How can he refuse what I want for my funeral.

"Ahem." Sesshomaru coughed.

"Oh, Fluffy. Your still there." I smiled at him innocently. I swear i saw a scowl.

"Answer my question." Sesshomaru commanded.

"Well Barbie..." Sesshomaru glared at me. "I don't know why. It was just time a place."

Inuyasha snickered. "Hey Sesshy, this is almost like the time I caught you dancing on the metal pole in out basement."

I gaped. Sesshomaru glared. And Inuyasha stared at his older brother innocently.

*later that night*

'A RING A DIDNG DING DONG! A RING DING DING DING DONG! A RING DING DING DING DING DON-' I picked up my cell-phone.

"Jell-o?" I looked at the clock. 10:00 pm.

"We're going to a club." The voice said from the cell-phone.

"Um. When did I agree to that, Sango?" It was too late though, she already hung up.

The normal pick up time is 30 minutes...I guess that's what's gonna happen. I walked up my stairs. Inuyasha left with Sesshomaru if you are wondering. I distinctly remember hearing something about Sesshomaru going to suffocate Inuyasha in his sleep. My mom got home from her classes with Izayoi at 9 pm so she is asleep. Going into my room, I entered my closet and picked out the first things I saw. A pair of loose jeans and a mountain dew tea shirt. I slipped my hair into a high pony tail and applied some eyeliner and lip gloss before grabbing my boy's hoodie and rushing downstairs where Sango was on my couch.

"Have fun with Inuyasha?" Sango's voice wafted over to me.

"We were fighting over the remote." I answered quickly. Sango just smirked.

Her face fell when she saw my outfit. Shaking her head, and murmuring something about my being helpless, she shoved a black dress in my hands and shoved me in the bath room to change. I stared at the dress in disgust. It was like a tiny tube of fabric. A dark blue. It was wrapped together, when i held it up, a pair of fishnet stockings fell out.

"Sango!" I screamed. "I am not wearing this stripper clothes."

"Ok." Sango chirped through the door.

Wait. What?

All of a sudden the door swung open. I screamed. Sango staggered in and grabbed the ends of my shirt and pulled it off, all the while knocking me to the ground and straddled my hips. She lifted the dress off the ground and slid it on me in one smooth move. She then pulled my pants off. It isn't that hard since they are rather large on my hips.

"We will never live this down if Miroku comes in." I informed her. This wasn't the first time she dressed me by force.

Sango shrugged. "Are you going to put on the tights, or am i going to have to force you into that too?"

"I got it." I ground out dangerously. Sango nodded and stood up. I propped up on my elbows and glared at the back of her head.

"By the way," Sango looked at me. "Your boobs look awesome in that bra."

That's normal too.

"Thanks." I grumbled and sat up to put the fish net death traps on my legs. Once I successfully got them on, I sauntered out of my house in slow motion. Sango watched me with an eye brow raised.

Once I slipped into the car, Sango shoved a pair of black stilettoes in my lap. I think I'm supposed to put them on.

An awkward silence passed between us. What to say?

"Did you know Monday is the most common day people commit suicide?" Random facts I love you!

"Um cool?"

What the hell was that! I need something to say.

I started slamming my head against the car dashboard.

"You will damage you brain cells if you do that." Sango informed.

"Thanks for the inf-_i got it_!" I exclaimed stupidly.

"Got what?"

"Something to say. So are you and Miroku going out?"

Watching Sango stammer for words is funny...

"N-no."

"Oh come on! You two were fully making out at the store!"

"Hey!" Sango pointed out the window.

My gaze followed what she was pointing at and...It was hay. She was pointing at hay. (A/N: It's a family game. I bet lots of people play it though…)

"That's not fair! I didn't even know we were playing that game!" Of course that just started the full blow 'hay' war.

*Club...idk what it's called*

"Uh no."

"Come on baby."

"Don't call me baby."

My creeper list is getting really long! I don't even know this guy's name and he is on it! I'm gonna call him Phil.

"Why won't you come and play with the big boys." The man cooed. Did i mention this is a ugly ass guy hitting on me?

Dog damn! When is Sango coming back?!

"Hey! Ugly ass!" Yay! She is back!

The man turned around and glared at Sango. She ignored him and pushed past him over to me.

"Bitch. Why don't you leave me and your friend alone so we can get...'acquainted'?" The man smirked at me. Uh can you say gag!

Sango wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me into a protective, yet intimate hold. "Back off buddy! She's mine!" Sango hissed.

The man was about to say something before Rin burst through the crowd. What the hell? Where did she come from?!

"Hey sweeties!" Rin said in a sultry voice and sauntered up to us and pecked each if us on the lips. The man gaped.

The man gaped our little trio. His eyes grazed over us three who were in each other's grasp. He ran away quite quickly. We waited until he was out of eye shot before we burst out laughing.

"That was awesome! I can't believe you two did that! A lesbian trio! Amazing!" I laughed.

Rin giggled. "Yeah. So I didn't know you two were here! Sesshy and I came with Inuyasha because his parents said they need to have 'family bonding time'."

"Family bonding?!" Sango exclaimed. "Those two bonding is like a balloon not being popped by Koga!" Koga has this strange fear of balloons. Don't ask.

I turned to Rin. "How did you even know was happening?"

She smirked. "Well Fluffy and i were dancing and then he stated in his monochromatic voice, 'Your friends are pretending to be lesbian lovers.' And I'm all like, 'Cool! I'm gonna go join them!' And I ran off to you two."

I was about to comment on Rin's impersonation of Fluffy when someone interrupted me. "Kagome!" A male voice called out. I sighed heavily and look at my friends who had sympathetic looks in their eyes before turning to the male with a forced smile.

"Hojo..." i greeted weakly. Hojo flashed me a blinding smile.

"Hello Kagome. Lucky seeing you here!" He voiced happily.

"Yeah...lucky..." Stupid karma! You hate me because of what i did to that one guy!

"So you wanna dance?" Homo-oops, Hojo asked.

"Sure, Hobo-I mean Hojo!" Crap! Damn Inuyasha for rubbing off on me. (Miroku: that's what she said!)

The dance with Hojo was horrible. He dances like a fairy. I swear, if were doing slow dance, his hands would be on my neck and my hands on his womanly hips. Ewww hips.

We were in the middle of a not-so-dance dance when someone tapped his shoulder. I smiled. Hojo looked behind him and adopted a look of pure horror.

"Hey, Homo. Wasabi?" Inuyasha greeted coolly.

"U-Uh nothing. Y-You?" Homo stammered.

"Well Hobo-"

"Hojo."

"I want to dance with Kagome, but I see some mama's boy dancing with her in a very gay fashion. Anyone with eye holes could see she is not into this Mama's boy, but he is so dense and thinks everyone in the world is his friend." Wow. Inuyasha can talk.

"U-U-Uh." Hojo stammered. I looked over at Hojo and realized his pants were noticeably damp. Hahaha he wet his pants.

Inuyasha leaned over and whispered in Hojo's ear. The human boy glanced down at his pee-pee spot and blushed before running out the door. Nerd.

Inuyasha smirked at the retreating figure before glancing over at me. "Wanna dance?"

"After dancing with gayness's incarnation, you should know the answer." I answered flatly.

Inuyasha grabbed me and we started to dance. Way better than Hojo ever could dream of.

"So Kagome." Inuyasha grabbed me and we started to slow dance along with everyone else.

"So Inuyasha."

"Do you...uh..."

"Come on dog-boy."

He glared at me. "Um...crap. Never mind."

"Ok, i am never minding." We kept dancing before something popped into my head. "Hey! What were you talking about with Sesshy and the pole?"

Inuyasha snickered though his eyes were burning with some untold emotion. His lips pulled into a smirk. Dog, i love that smirk...what the hell! Where in the bouncing world did that come from?! "We used to have poles in our basement when we were kids. Fluffy loved spinning on them, but then he saw some hidden videos in our basements. One had a pole dancer."

I stared at him wide eyes (still angry at myself for thinking that. We were friends, that's it!). I wanted to know two things. First off, why was Sesshy watching those videos? Second off, what were those videos doing in the basement?!

"Hey started to copy them...and well. Let's just say he is probably as good as the real whores who dance that." I laughed. Omg! All that would complete that this moment is Inuyasha telling me he has seen Sesshomaru in fish net stalking. "Now that I think about it, I'm pretty sure he taught Rin how to pole dan-"

"What are you talking about, brother?" Damn. Stupid demon lord.

Inuyasha and I stopped dancing and face Sesshy. It wasn't that hard since we were on the edge of the crowd.

"You hair care products." Inuyasha lied smoothly.

"And you skin cream!" I chirped. Rin walked up to him and stroked his face.

"I love you skin cream, Fluffy. Don't listen to them." She murmured and pecked him on the cheek.

Um. Ew.

After that little display of...um, affection? An awkward silence passed between us. This is hard to obtain in a club that was blaring music so loud you couldn't hear your own thoughts, but our group is so awesome we pulled it off without a hitch.

_"BACOCK!"_A voice rang out in the sound of a chicken, snapping us out of our trance.

Bankostu came stalking into our group, who's all the participants-including me- were shooting glares of _death_*insert creepy voice you hear in video games here*. He looked at us with innocent blue eye. (A/N: idk why, but Bankostu is one of my favorite characters)

"What?" He shrugged. "I don't like awkward silences."

I still glared, until i saw Sango prance up with Jakostu behind her. Wait? Jakotsu. The hell?!

"Hey Sango?" I walked up to her. I can feel my dress riding up. Note to self: make Sango come over next time I have an _Avatar the last air bender_marathon. "Whatchya doin'?"

"I was dancing with Jak if that's what you're wondering." I shot her a confused look. "Don't worry, the guy is still as straight as a circle."

"San was a seventh wheel with all you guys paired up, so i took the liberty of making her have fun!" Jakostu voiced in his man women voice.

I nodded. Rin tugged at Sesshomaru's sleeve. "Sesshy? I think it's time to go." She voiced innocently. I swear, that innocence is reserved for children or virgins. Rin in neither (Fluffy made sure of that) and she can pull it off better than I can!

I looked over to Inuyasha. He picked up on my signal and pulled out his cell phone and handed it to me.

"Bouncing hell!" I exclaimed. I got a bunch of weird glares from people. Well news flash, they can bounce off! It was 3:00 am on a school day!

"DAMN YOU SANGO AND YOUR ABILTY TO FORCE ME TO DO WHAT EVER YOU WANT!" I roared, not caring if it sounded very very perverted.

I have never been one to be able to stay up all night. I need my sleep or everyone will face my wrath of the tired Kagome. I ran up to Sango and forced her in the passenger side of the car.

"Hey! Kagome what gives! I was talking to Bank!" Sango hissed as i buckled her in.

"Oh shut it. We're going home. You can stay the night at my house." I snapped and put the car into drive. I love Sango's car. Its beater with a heater, but is also the largest car that can fit everyone. It's a van. We redid the whole interior. Sango's father rummaged through the trash at a carpet place and found some neon blue carpet. We put that on the floor of course! My mother sewed chair covers and before we knew it, we had neon yellow seats with peace signs and 'YO!'s all over them. (A/N: YO! is my word) Then Inuyasha's daddy (who has worked on cars before) did a full custom paint job on it. Black with bright pink stripes. It's very Sango.

We arrived at my shrine and I was out of the car so fast I was a blur!

Sango on the other hand was going as slow as a snail and I ended up giving her a piggy back ride up all of our shrine stairs. Uhg!

We were in my room by 4:00 and i get up at 6:00. Petting Inuyasha's ears always calmed me down, but this time, the last thought that ran through my mind before I went to sleep...

_Damn you, Sango._

* * *

**Jelly: im tired!**

**Inuyasha: you sit on your couch all day, watching anime and writing stories...and your tired!?**

**Jelly: yes. I am mentally exhausted.**

**Inuyasha: you have no right to use the word 'mentally'.**

**Jelly: and why not?**

**Inuyasha: you have no brain to be 'mental' with.**

**Jelly:.. donkey **

**Inuyasha: what?**

**Jelly: donkey means...**

**Mom: jackass.**

**Inuyasha: ...**

**Jelly: you wanna know sumpthing elese?!**

**Inuyasha: no.**

**Jelly: i dont like the stories where Sesshy is all super aloof and self absorbed!**

**Inuyasha: ...aloof?**

**Jelly: in the stories hes all like 'and gifted with the body that could temp the angels'.**

**Sesshomaru: quit reading my mind.**

**Jelly: see! I swear! I don't thing he is strait!**

**Sesshomaru: i am strait as you measuring device.**

**Jelly: a ruler.**

**Inuyasha: i guess it doesn't measure up to much then...**

**Everyone: ...**

**Koga: they see me trollin'!**

**PWC: that inst a superhero theme song, moron! And you totally ruined the moment!**

**Jelly OMG! MY CAT IS SO CUTE!**

**(*now for truth or dare!*)**  
**(Ok so this idea for truth or dare was from my mom. Also the rules of this Truth or dare is who ever was the Dare-ie gets to dare next. So Sango is the person who gets to dare someone after Kikyo!)**

**Kikyo: Sango, Truth or dare.**

**Sango: i think that is the first time Kikyo have ever said my name. Wait. How did you come back**

**Kikyo: *shudders* you don't want to know.**

**Sango: ...truth.**

**Kikyo: do you love Miroku?**

**Sango: no.**

**Jelly: 0.0**

**Kikyo:... really?**

**Sango: i swear on Kohaku's life.**

**Miroku: *quietly sobs* *plays music you hear on the twilight zone***

**Jelly: *starts singing* live your life like a Kamehameha!**

**(A/N: im starting a new thing! Im gonna ask you a random question and you-the reviewers-answer as truthfully as possible!)**

**Question 1: If you were a assassin, who would you work for?**

**(A/N: ok so i personally think this story is going to fast. If any of you have any tips on what i can make better, please tell me! Also thanks to StoneAngelWolf, TheRealInuyasha, Wolflover235, AnimeFan22198, Booklover2526, Ai Seikatsu, PhoenixWolfCookie (PWC), animefan97)**


	6. Im so sorry

**Hey. I am so bored...(not with this story!) Sorry i took so long, my dad was on a buisness trip and he took the laptop so i couldnt update. I made it upto you with...uh...stuff *coughs awkwardly* Yayayaha**

_Question-2: If you were trapped on a island for 3 months with one person, who would it be?_

**Disclaimer: i now own inuyasha!**

**Inuyasha: no you don't**

**Jelly: yes i do! See here is the contract.**

**Inuyasha: it looks like its been written by a three years old with a yellow crayon.**

**Jelly:...crap nuggets.**

**Inuyasha: *reads crappy copy of the contract* thats not even how you spell my name!**  
** (A/N: I spelled it Inooyacha...idk why, but thats how my brother spells his name..)**  
**And now for the answers to the people who reviewed and answered my question! (Q-1:If you were a assassin, who would you work for?)**

**A-1:**  
**TheRealInuyasha: Id work for anyone who's cause was just. (My friend said Chuck Noris. I said he didnt need a Assassin's help, but if he did i would work for him)**  
**Wolflover235: I dont think I'd want to be a Assassin. Im not that murderous.**  
**Inuyashasgurlforfivelifetime s: Not Bin Laden**  
**Animefan22198: If i was a Assassin, i would work for no one im too cool like that *slow motion cool walking***  
**StoneAngelWolf: :3if i was a assassin i would work for...well who ever hires me(you have been warned):3**  
**Jelly(me): My cat, Sneakers.**  
**PWC: The Dark Brotherhood (Skyrim)**  
**Mom(my mom): Mitt Romney**  
**Email(my other best friend): no one...*walks away in a loner type of fashion***  
**Brother: Herobrine (minecraft)**

* * *

School. What a stupid word. Absolutely disgusting. Sick. Hell. Bounce. Its even worse since I'm running on 2 hours of sleep. 2. That's it! Sango wouldn't get up and I envied her ability to sleep through everything. When I did eventually get her to wake up, she immediately started to yell at me because I used the excuse of saying Miroku was at our house, to get her to arise from her dream land. She shot down stairs faster than a fast person. The ride to school was awesome, though I don't think Sango enjoyed it that much. I don't have road rage. I just like to turn sharply, speed, do U-turns and shout obsinities at people who bouncing cut me off! Fun right?

"You. Are. Insane." Sango growled as she shakily exited the car. Her hands looked pale from the death grip she was giving the seat in her van. Yes. I sped...in Sango's van.

"Yes, but you wouldn't be friends with me if i wasn't!" I added with a overly cheerful grin.

"Well hello ladies." Miroku greeted with outstretched arms. I glared suspiciously as we approached our group, examining what was happening in our 9-som. Koga and Ayame were arguing again, Inuyasha looked bored as hell, Rin was chatting animatedly to a tree. Miroku was gazing at Sango in a suggestive manner. And Jakostu and Bankostu were playing a hand game called 'Bim Bum' Ahh this is my family!

"And then i was all like, ' Get out of my bath room!'" Rin told the tree.

The tree said nothing.

"Hahahaha! Yah! I understand you there Frank!" Rin shot back in a giggle as she walked away, waving sweetly at the plant. She received a lot of questioning looks. "What?" She asked defensively. "Plants have feeling too!"

"I agree with you!" Ayame's hand shot up. Now she was the one receiving questioning looks. Ayame blushed and started to chat to Koga, who was still staring at her questioningly. Rin then started to talk, and everyone snapped out of the stares and turned to the soon to-be 18 year-old.

"So..." Rin's gazed trailed to me. Crap. It's not good when Rin gaze trails! She knows something! "I heard you and Inuyasha were getting pretty funky on the couch?"

Inuyasha choked on air in the background. I turned a bright red. Now I'm wearing Inuyasha's favorite color!

"N-No." I stammered. Rin smirked a very Takahashi type of smirk. Damn you Sesshy and your need to tell Rin everything.

"Uh-huh." Rin rolled her eyes. "Fluffy-poo said that the hanyo was finally getting some action."

This time Inuyasha collapsed onto the ground.

"Yeah! I saw that too!" Sango cut in.

"What! No way is that mutt touching my woman!" Koga growled.

"Koga..." Ayame ground out dangerously and Koga gulped.

"He was looking for the remote." I offered weakly.

"Bim Bum. Bim bum. Biddy biddy bum. Biddy bum. Biddy biddy bum. Bim bum!" Jak and Bank sung all the while this was going on.

"Where? In your mouth?" Rin gave me a dead pan look.

Someone call an ambulance. Inuyasha's heart just stopped.

_RINGGGGGGGG/_

The school bell rung and I sprinted to my door. All of a sudden someone grabbed my wrist and before i could comprehend anything, i was on someone's back.

"We can get to class before the slow asses faster this way." Inuyasha informed me gruffly.

I nodded, trying to stop my blush. Of all days i just had to wear my short shorts. Where ever our flesh made contact, was like fire and sent a shiver down my spine.

"Hey, Gome? Why you shivering?" Inuyasha inquired. (A/N: And my parents said i didnt know big words!)

Damn. Bounce. Shiz-nit. Frig. Rubber baby buggy bumpers. "Nothing.".

Inuyasha glanced at me as he sat me down outside the hallway to our class, but didn't bug me. Thank dog.

*30 minutes later*

Class is stupid. What the hell are we talking about. Bounce. Maybe if i listen...

"...then you multiply 'x' by..." The teacher droned.

What? Where did 'x' come from? That's a letter, not a number. How do you multiply a letter?!

Maybe a little nap...

*10 minutes later.*

"EVERYBODY RUN! THE TEACHER HAD BURRITOS FOR LUNCH! HES GONNA BLOW!" I shot up from my seat and exclaimed loudly, before looking around the class room and took in my surroundings. School. Class room. And a extremely angry looking teacher. The whole class was snickering! Damn not again! I had a dream farts could kill you!

At least I'm not alone... "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! THE PRINCIPLE HAD CHIMICHANGAS FOR BREACKFAST! WERE ALL GONNA DIE!" A voice shouted in the class.

I looked around and saw Inuyasha standing up like I was, his face contorted in fake horror. The whole class burst out laughing. The teacher's face was red with anger. Well sorry that you're going out with the principle!

"Kagome! Inuyasha!" The teacher roared. "Detention! Today! After school. Room 211."

"No shit sherlock. Where else is it gonna be, the park?" I mummbled to my self.

"Higurashi, Double detention!" The teacher roared. Crap. I forgot he was a demon.

*lunch*

I picked up the sandwich and looked at it in disgust. It was fine and edible, except for the cheese. Three years ago, Inuyasha tore of a piece of the cheese and tossed it in the air intending on catching it in his mouth. It stuck to the light on the ceiling instead. For three years it stuck, for three years it didn't mold. Gross. Not natural.

It's not as bad as the sausage i guess. One time Inuyasha and I were slapping each other with food. He was slapping me with a rock hard hash brown and I was hitting him with a sausage patty. I accidently launched it over to the edge of the room. The janitor didn't pick it up. By the end of the week, it looked like it was melted. Sick right. Never trust alien vomit.

"Kagome!"

"Yes!" I snapped, not caring what i agreed too. I was more worried about the cheese...

*last few minutes of school*

Damn.

Crap.

Shit.

Frick.

Bounce.

Linzy Lohan.

Dam-

_RINGGGGG_

And that marks the end of my cusses and creative swears! Please join us next time on-

"Higurashi? This is the room for detention, so you don't need to leave." I love this teacher. She is sweet awesome and lets us do whatever we want in detention.

"Hey hey hey!" A voice greeted from the doorway. I turned and smiled at Inuyasha.

"Come get your ass over here!" I shouted at him and motioned to the desk next to me.

Inuyasha plopped down. "So what? Am I your bitch now?"

"Come on dog-boy." I ran a finger over his ears. "You always have been."

Inuyasha glared at me half-heartedly and I glared right back. I was the one who broke the staring contest because I was getting bored.

"I win." Inuyasha bragged.

"Bite me." I used in the same tone.

I turned back to my drawing. It was a overly done stickman. Creative right?

*27 minutes; 53 seconds; 45 milliseconds later*

"Im booorrrrreeeddd." I drawled out to Inuyasha.

He shot me a look.

"Fine ignore me! I understand!" I pouted and crossed my arms childishly. I switched my gazed over to the other side of the room. My sight was greeted by a strange girl. She peaked my interest.

She had light brown hair that hung to the small if her back with the underside died blood red and purple and blue streaks running through it. The tips were died a bright blonde that faded to her original color. She wasn't skinny or fat either. Her small frame was clad in a light blue t-shirt that said 'Yeah, cause I'm that cool' on it. She had black skinny jeans and zip up combat boots. Her arms don fish net gloves that reached to her shoulder and had spiked or rubber bracelets on each wrist.

I stood up and walked over to her. She was hunched over something. It looked like a drawing. It was a pencil drawing of a hand holding a rose with blood dripping off the hand on to the rose. It then dripped off the rose into a heart shape. It was very good. I'm impressed.

The girl looked up and glared at me. She had a heart shape face and big brown green eyes. She had heavy eye liner on and mascara. But that's it. It didn't make her look bad in fact it made her eyes pop.

"Stop staring!" She hissed at me. I blushed.

"Sorry. Did you draw this?" I asked looking down at the picture.

The girl gave me a flat look. Wow. Don't have to be a jerk about it. "No..." her voice dripped with sarcasm. "My pet cat did!"

"Geeze no need to be a jerk about it!" I snapped. "I was just going to tell you it is good."

The girl blinked. Surprise very evident on her features.

"Thanks?" She looked at me with a eye brow raised.

"Who you talking too?" Inuyasha walked up to me and glanced at the girl. "Who's the freak." I saw as her confused expression contorted into that of red hot fury from the depths of hell. I was about to pick some choice words for the damn dog-boy, but the girl beat me to it.

"Listen here, I'm not a freak and i am not some girl you can just push around and not give a damn. I have a life." She snapped and stood up. She was quiet short, but had the aura of someone you dont want to mess with.

"Listen here bitch." Inuyasha growled. "You are that one girl that moved her a while back from god knows where. So where do you get the right to push me around?"

The girl looked taken back then, her eyes softened when Inuyasha said that and a smiled; that made her look way younger, fixed its self on her face. She stuck out her hand. "Im Sakurako." She spoke gently. "Glad to know you're not some random guy who is frightened by words."

Inuyasha blinked at her, his eye brows knitted together in confusion. "You bipolar or something?"

Sakurako scowled. "No." Then she turned to me. "If you like it you can have it." She shoved the paper with the drawing into my hands. I was amazed she could give me something like this so easily.

"So how did a girl like you end up in detention?" Inuyasha questioned as he sat down in a seat near Sakurako's desk.

She shrugged. "I told the substitute music teacher to get the rat that crawled up her ass and died out. I can see the tail sticking out. Then she got all mad and gave me a warning. Of course after that i asked if she needs help. Then i got the detention, then i said good riddance and now I have double detention."

"You... play a instrament?" I question through the fits of laughter.

Sakurako smiled. "Yeah, the viola." (A/N: all viola players unite!)

"Viola?" I have never heard of that instrament.

"Its the orignal version of the Violin. Violin i fact means 'little Viola'." Sakurako informed.

I nodded. "Do you believe in unicorns?" Inuyasha questioned her. What the hell? Where in the horses mouth did that come from?

"Um. Duh." She snorted. "Everyone does, but doesnt have the guts to admit it."

Inuyasha grunted a agreement an dturned to look at the ceiling. His ears flicked on his head. Must. Resist. Erge. To. Pet.

"So you a hanyo?" Sakurako asked nonchalantley. I saw Inuyasha stiffen.

"Yeah, what about it?" He snareled bareing his fangs

"Just wondering." She inspected her nails. "I'm in the mood for tacos..."

"...tacos?" Wow this girl is flighty.

"Tacos. Now leave." And bossy. "I'll talk to you tomorrow. I need some sleep before i confront my father."

Inuyasha bolted out of the seat and got the farthest away from the girl as possible. I came more slowly.

"Why were you in such a rush to leave?" I questioned tiredly.

"I don't like her." Inuyasha stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. I'm ignoring him now.

"Im ignoring you now."

*at shrine*

"Great job Kagome." Sota complimented sarcastically.

"With what? Detention or kicking you ass!" I laughed and pressed more random button on the PS2 controller.

"Detention."

_Click click click..._

"Hell yeah! I kicked Scorpion's ass using Mileenia! Hahaha!" I love my Mortal Kombat!

"Shut up. You cheated anyway." Sota pouted.

"Ok...um best 54/55?" I questioned and turned back to the choosing screen of my Mortal Kombat game.

"No. Get someone else to play." Sota stated sourly and stalked out of the game room.

"Bastard." I speak the truth!

I ran over to the phone and dialed in a random number. I don't even remember who's number it is.

"Hello?" Who's voice is this? Damn...

"Uh...Ayame?" Please be right?

"Kagome?" Yay!

"Hey. Come over to my house. We are having a Mortal Kombat war!"

I didnt get to here her reply because i hung up on her right after she said that.

Ayame is the 'Dont give me any crap' type of girl. And therefore the perfect opponent in Mortal Kombat.

"Ready to get your ass kicked by the Mortal Kombat queen?!" Ayame shouted out when she stalked into the game room.

"Holy freezing hell?!" I shouted and jumped away from Ayame. "How the hell did you get here so fast?"

She gave me deadpan look. Oh wait. She's a wolf demon. Hahahah...awkward.

"Sit down." I snapped, but my voice had a kind tone to it.

Ayame smirked and plopped down picking up to controller.

"This is Armageddon right?" Ayame asked me not looking away from the screen.

"Duh. I'm gonna play as my own created character." I smirked and picked her.

"Fine! I'm going as Smoke!" Ayame shouted and clicked 'x'.

*1 hour and 15 minutes later*

"Dog damnit! Die bitch!"

"You did not just call me a bitch! That is a offense to wolf demons."

"Why because-" I never got to finish my insult when the power went out in the whole house.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ayame and I both shouted and fell to our knees dramatically. That's right, we were standing up and playing.

My mom came in with a flashlight. "Kagome?" She called out in a worried tone.

"Mom." I whispered silently.

"Honey, are you ok? I heard you and Ayame scream." My mother shone the flashlight on us.

"It's...gone..." Ayame whispered with an empty look in her eyes.

"Whats gone?" Worry seeped into my mother's voice.

"All I did to get that far...gone..?" Ayame murmured distantly.

"Answer me Ayame." Mama commanded.

"Mortal Kombat has lost its memory...of me?" Ayame looked for at my mom, who was giving the you-have-got-to-be-pulling-my-goat face. It was a scary face.

Ayame suddenly snapped out of it at the sight of my mom and laughed nervously, looking at her wrist like she was checking the time. She doesn't even have a wrist watch. "Hahahaha, would you look at the time! I have got to go..." Ayame sprinted out the front door with demonic speed.

I got up and walked over to the front door, my mother in tow. Once I reached my destination, i was greeted by amber orbs. Inuyasha stood there, leaning heavily against the door frame with his arms crossed. His red muscle shirt was hanging on his shoulders slackly. Damn even by the end of the day Inuyasha still looks good. I must look like crap. I was wearing a pair of my dad's boxers and a loose blue long sleeve shirt. My hair was up in a quick bun and ended up coming half way undone. All in all, I probably look smexy. Not.

"Why did Ayame run out the door like she crapped her pants?" Inuyasha asked gruffly.

"Mom." Inuyasha nodded his head understandingly.

"Hello, Inuyasha. What brings you to my humble dark abode?" My mom questioned with a bit of humor.

"Hi, Ms. Higurashi. Well apparently a huge storm is coming and it already hit the power factory. My parents were wondering if you wanted to bunk with us since we got our own generator." Inuyasha explained lazily.

My mom brighten considerably, well duh she gets to see Izayoi. "Go get your brother, sweetheart."

I nodded and trudged up the stairs to Sota's room. Damn. Why does it feel like there is a million stairs?! I swung the door open and stopped in my tracks.

Red eyes glared and glistened at me with desire, while a cocky smirk played on his lips. Naraku stood there-his who body emitted a dark and powerful aura and you could tell he knew how dangerous he was- with one foot on the edge of the window sill, it was wide open and from the looks of it, he was going to escape that way. He was clad in a dark blue t-shirt with a leather jacket covering it. But that wasn't what my mind was turned to. In his grasp, a limp body sagged and blood dripped onto the tan carpet. Sota lie there and if it wasn't for the slight rise and fall of his chest, I would have thought he was dead.

I tried to move forward, but found my whole body was frozen and I couldn't move an inch.

"Kagome." Naraku greeted me in the voice he used when we were best friends. "Come to me, and you shall have your brother back." He tossed a piece of paper in front of me. It had an address. "Tell someone where i live, and he will die!" He ended his sentence with a friendly smile and jumped out the window. Only then was I released from the trapping spell. I fell to my knees, not fully comprehending what just happened. Then it hit me, me brother...the one that is always there for me and always a friend when I need it most...is gone. Reality came crashing down and before I knew it, I was crying heavily and wretched on the ground in my own agony of losing my brother.

"Kagome...?" A male voice sounded behind me, but I didn't turn around.

Strong arms wrapped around me and I was pulled into a warm chest. Gripping his shirt I cried heavily into the fabric.

"It's all my fault." I sobbed.

"Kagome. What happened." Inuyasha stroked my hair in a comforting motion and I hiccupped miserably.

"He got-" I didn't get to finish my sentence when Inuyasha stiffened.

"Naraku was here. I can smell him...and Sota's blood!" Inuyasha didn't release me but in fact held me closer, as if he was trying to protect me from the sight.

Sota...  
_  
I'm so sorry._

* * *

**Len and Rin Kagamine: Review!**

**Jelly: Im always happy you two would come, but its the wrong story...**

**Inuyasha: WINDSCAR!**

**Jelly: AHHHHHHHH! YOU JUST KILLED LEN AND RIN KAGAMINE! THEY ARNT EVEN REAL PEOPLE!**

**Inuyasha: they were demons.**

**Jelly: im ignoring you now...SESSHY!**

**Sesshomaru: crap.**

**Rin: OMG! Frank is here! (A/N: The tree...)  
**

**Jelly: *grabs Fluffy's fluffy and starts whipping Inuyasha with it***

**Inuyasha: ahhhhh!**

**Kagome: SIT!**

**Inuyasha: SLAM! Ow!**

**PWC: KOGA! LEAVE ME ALONE!**

**Koga:...**

**(*now for truth or dare!*)**  
**(Email's idea. This will lead into Wolflover235's idea)**

**Sango: Miroku truth or dare?**

**Miroku: *sniffle* dare.**

**Jelly: i guess truth is like a taboo or something...**

**Sango: i dare you to run around the block in Kagome's school uniform, yelling 'DRAG IS RAD' as loud as you can!**

**Everyone: O_o**

**Jelly: Sango has mental issues...**

**Sesshomaru: *starts playing Lolly pop song!***

**Jelly:0-0 its the apocloopse!**

**(A/N: ok so i wrote a Inuyasha fanfic a while back. Have any of you watch the vocaloid video ALURRING SECRET ~BLACK VOW~? I made that into a Inuyasha fanfic. Im wondering if i should post it.)**

**(A/N: thanks to** AnimeFan22198, Inuyashasgurlforfivelifetime s, Wolflover235, Booklover2526, TheRealInuyasha, ToushiroxMomo, NekoxUsa, StoneAngelWolf)

**(A/N: i also have something to get off my chest. Inuyasha's outfit. The reason it has that weird fold in the front of the hoari is because its too big for him! Same goes for the pants. They are to big, thats why you see white on the sides. Weird right? The string running across the front of the hoari is to keep the fold in place so it doesnt fall out! Thats also why the bottom of his pants puff out larger than Sesshy's too. Phew! Ok. Im better now =)**

****_Question-2: __If you were trapped on a island for 3 months with one person, who would it be?_


	7. What the hell is happening?

**Hey howdy hey! This chapter is extra long for my delayed update! I hope ill get more reviews! More more more!**

_Question-3: If you were a pie, what flavor would you be?_

**Disclaimer: mwhahahaha i finally have the ownership documents for Inuyasha! They are sitting on that table right no-NO! MY CAT JUST ATE THEM! NO I WAS SO CLOSE TO OWNING INUYASHA! I have to go back to being a fanfic writer! Noooooo! I do not own Inuyasha! Wahhhhh!**

**And now for the anwsers to the people who reviewed and awnsered my question! (Q-2: If you were trapped on a island for 3 months with one person, who would it be?)**

**A-2:**  
**Wolflover235: Definitly NOT Jaken. I'd say Fluffy. Although i doubt he'll pay any attention to me. So i'd get bored. So i'll have to say...hmmm. Sango! Girl time!**  
**I love snowy owls: If i was trapped on a island for 3 months with one person i would probably choose Inuyasha Miroku Sango Kohaku Ayame Rin Sesshomaru Kagura Shippo Bankostu Inutashio Naraku or Kagome.**  
**PhoenixWolfCookie (PWC): If i was trapped on a island i would want my best friend. Or Superman, that way we can fly away!...sorry joke fail.**  
**fire enturnal: If i was trapped on a for 3 months i would have all my friends with me but if i had to pick one it would be Rhiannon with a laptop and never-ending Internet Download.**  
**AnimeFan22198: if i was trapped on a island for 3 months i would be with no one:( *walks loner walk***  
**TheRealInuyasha: Either my girlfriend or my god-brother. I think i'd go with my god-brother.**  
**Jelly(me): Edward Elric. Just because he has alchemy! XD**  
**Mom(my mom): my husband.**  
**Email: no one...* walks loner walk with AnimeFan22198***  
**Brother(my brother): not a Enderman (minecraft)**

* * *

He's gone. I can't think of anything else, but the way his body looked; bloody and maimed. Inuyasha told my mother, she started bawling and hugged me like a life line. When we went to Inuyasha's I went straight to the guest room I usually stay in and locked myself off from the rest of the world. Inuyasha eventually broke down the door and we got in a very ugly argument. I felt surprisingly better after it, but the fact my brother is gone still haunts me. My mother and even Sesshomaru tried to get me to feel better. I know what I look like to them, pale, ghostly, my eyes empty of all emotions. Can you blame me for the slits on my wrist? The pain is the only thing keeping me in this world. Time is irrelevant as some people say. How long has it been since that night? Days? Weeks? It could even be as short az only a few hours. I dont know. Lately, I keep getting letters in the mail. All from Naraku. I read them. The only connection to know my brother is alive. But who knows...maybe Naraku killed him and just likes torturing me.

"Kagome?"

That's right? I'm not alone. My mom made me come to school.

I turned to Rin.

"Are..." She took a deep breath. "Are you alright?"

I gave a smile fake as plastic. "Just fine!" I spoke overly cheery.

"Hey, Kagome...whoa. Creepy Grinch smile." Sakurako walked over to us. She doesn't hang out with us much and is more of an is a huge mooch, but none of us mind.

Rin sighed at Sakurako. "She isn't exactly in the right state of mind right now."

What is Sakura-Wait! Did Rin just call me insane?! "Did you just call me insane?"

Rin look taken back by my sudden outburst, I was too in fact. "Uh-"

"No, the term is unstable!" Sakurako smirked, knowing she was pushing my buttons. Oh bite me.

"Bite me." I ground out. My anger causing me to push my brother's case to the back of my mind.

"Don't challenge me!" Sakurako laughed. Oh that self-center dog biscuit!

"Kags!" Someone shouted, distracting me from the strange girl. And guess who it was? Never mind, you won't even come close...I'll give you a hint, he like Inuyasha. That's right! Jakostu!

"Hey, Jako-" I greeted, but my voice was cut off when Jak kissed me! He kissed me! What the hell!

He pulled back and smiled before spinning around and facing the corner. I still have the deer-in-headlights face. "50 dollars!" Jak announced in an accent.

Miroku and Bankostu stepped out with a glum look on their faces, but once Miroku's eyes laid on Sakurako, his brightened and he sped over there in a perverted fashion. Gasping her leather, fingerless glove clad hands in his, he smiled gently.

"Hello, beautiful freak." Miroku greeted Sakurako. "Would you do the honor of baring my children?"

Sakurako stared at him dangerously. Fire from hell burned in her eyes. Quick as sonic, she brought her knee up and caught Miroku right in the crotch. He fell to his knees, his eyes watering up in pain.

Sakurako stalked away fuming. Everyone moving out of the way like the parting of the red sea. Weird girl.

I turned my gaze back to Miroku and laughed slightly, but it was a hollow laugh. I have to get Sota back...

*Art class*

"What the hell is up with you kissing me?"

Jakostu looked at me and brightened. I love his outfit today. Let's see, a pink shirt and a pair of skinny jeans? Can you say awesome? "Yay! I see you are talking like a human being right now!"

"Answers my question"

Jak sighed, but his smile never left his face. "It was a bet. And I must say, you kiss very well!" Jakostu added. I stared at him with an eyebrow raised.

"What was the bet?" That was a stupid question.

"That I couldn't kiss you."

"And you did."

"So I got fifty dollars!" Jak threw his hands in the air.

"You better buy me a block of cheese for that!" I love my cheese!

Jakostu grinned and nodded before turning to the teacher. She was talking something about how the eyes are the most important part of a human being. Why am I even in this class? I can't draw worth shit!

*last period*

_**BAM!**_

"OW! SHIT! BOUNCING MOTHER OF THE GOAT!"

"Higurashi! Sit out for the rest of the class!"

"Better than listening to you.." I murmured to the gym teacher who was staring cruelly at me. Ahh bite me. She turned her attention back to the class and I stuck my tongue out. Inuyasha's hand shot up in the air and he acquired a look of pure innocence that only a puppy could have. The gym teacher nodded to him.

"Ms. Bitch?" He looked at him and a small smirk on his lips turned his look of innocence to a look that was drop-dead-sexy. "I'm a little off, could you turn me on?" I laughed when I heard Inuyasha say that. It was true the teacher was dead-sexy-in-a-mini-skirt and the hitting block for most horny teen boys. Inuyasha (A/N: the most popular and wanted boy by...well, everyone) on the other hand was rather immune to her charm and seduction so to see her face burn bright red from Inuyasha's hit on her was hilarious!

Oh, the name?

Ms. Bitch?

That's her last name.

Her _REAL_last name.

Why she became a teacher is beyond me.

"T-Takahashi." The teacher stutter. I'm glad I'm not a demon. The smell she would be giving of would be sickening! "Go sit out with Hagurashi!"

Inuyasha grunted and sauntered over to me. The girls stared after him with longing in their eyes. I glared at all of them.

We were playing basketball and a ball hit me in the head. It's weird, I'm at a high school that teaches how to fight...and we are playing basketball. A lame ass sport that does nothing but prove again how much better demons are them humans.

"Your turn." Inuyasha stated with an evil glint in his eyes.

I grinned. "Oh em geeeee!" I squealed and Inuyasha winced as his ears flattened. "She is a Bitch!" I pointed at our gym teacher who was giving instructions to some random kid.

The teacher turned and glared at me with hateful eyes. "She's from the bitch family! It's a family of bitches!" Ahh to see her face turn red from anger and embarrassment is great. Knowing she can't give me a detention because I am labeled clinically depressed is even greater.

Inuyasha snickered beside me. And I brightened. Sota wouldn't want me moping around! I'm gonna get him back today! No more Ms. depressed Kagome, only smart ass Kagome who is laughing at my teacher's face right now.

I leaned over to Inuyasha and smirked. "Your turn."

He glanced at me with Amber orbs before nodding and standing up. He stalked over to her in a sexy fashion that has her running her eyes all over his body. I wasn't affected because i was more focused on her reaction. Yes, staying away from looking at sexy boys who kiss you while searching for the remote is very good!

The teacher gulped and fisted her hands repeatedly. Inuyasha stood in front of her and she had to stretch her neck to look up at him. She stared at him with sinfully lustful half-lidded eyes. Inuyasha bent down and whispered something in her ear. Her eyes widened as realization dawned on her, she looked around franticly and was met by the amused stares of her students. Her face became red and Inuyasha all but skipped over to me.

"Nice going, stud." I complimented.

"Keh." He crossed his arms, but couldn't keep the prideful smirk off his lips.

"Ok..." I glance in between the gym teacher and Inuyasha. "Um the teacher is still looking like she is going to rape you tomorrow." I spoke and motioned to Ms. Bitch who was shamelessly checking Inuyasha out.

"I think I'm going to hurl."

I nodded an agreement. Please, tell me how gross a 30 year-old teacher checking out Inuyasha is? Gross!

"So what are you going to do about Sota?" Inuyasha asked seriously. Damn him! I was in a good mood and he just had to go ruin it!

"I...I don't know." I murmured sadly.

"Go get the runt." He stated.

I didn't tell him where Naraku is, even though he would probably be help, but the threat still hung heavily in my head. So I made up the lie that I can sense his aura. It's true though, because we have miko blood so he has a stronger than average aura.

"Im going with you." Inuyasha added, interrupting my thoughts.

"What? Oh heeelll no!" I stared at him.

He stared back.

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"No."

"Yes."

"Ok!" Inuyasha smiled in triumph. Wait! He just used the Buggs Bunny and Elmer Fudd trick! I can't believe it worked on me! Damn him!

"Wait-" But Inuyasha beat me to it.

"I will be at your house at 7:00 tomorrow mornin'. Be ready." He stated with a smirk.

"Uh-"

"Higurashi!" This time the teacher interrupted me! Ahhhhhh! "The class is over. Leave."

I looked at her in a confused fashion. "Um, what about Inuyasha?" I pointed at the hanyo.

The teacher looked at him; her eyes staring at him hungrily. "He will be staying after school."

Inuyasha's eyebrows twitched. Good. The looks the teacher is giving him, isn't just freaking me out! He shook his head slightly in denial.

"Im sorry." I whispered and put a hand on his shoulder. He glared at me with golden eyes and I grinned cheekily. "I'll see you later." I whispered seductively in his ear and felt my satisfaction as a small blush dusted his cheeks. I pecked him on the pink tinted flesh and skipped off.

I think he deserved that for all the torcher he has given me!

I ran into the girl's locker room and ran out just as fast, not bothering to change out of the baggy shirt and sweat pants. I sniffed my armpit as I sprinted to my locker, ignoring the disgusted looks I got from the fellow. Jakostu shouted "Yeah go girl!" From the hallway and jumped up and down. I blew a kiss at him and only barely caught the gagging motion Bankostu made. I stuck my tongue out childishly and rounded a corner...

Only to run into someone. I was sent flying back and landed on my butt. "Ow, my butt..." I murmured and rubbed it. Dog am I glad Miroku is driving Sango home and not her to see me rub my ass.

"Who the hell was the one to run into me?!" A extremely annoying voice screeched.

"The one who ran into you? I think it was you who-" The girl pushed past me, ending my sentence short and I finally looked up... only to see under Kikyo's too-short skirt. My eyes! They burn! She isn't wearing underwear!

I regained my composure and stood up completely ignoring the...uh...skirt thing and watched in disgust as she walked away, but not as confident as usual. What was that about? Kikyo never is that forgetful. If she was in a normal mood she would have bitched me out for even touching her, but she just stormed off as if nothing was wrong. I also noticed she was limping and tripping on her heals as if that was the first time she has ever worn them. She was also tugging at her skirt when she usually tried to have it ride up. I'm confusedticated. But Kikyo's odd behavior is not my concern right now. Sota is.

I ran outside, the Kikyo incident forgotten and intended on sprinting all the way home, but I was stopped by a strong hand on my wrist. No! I need to get home!

I stumbled backwards and faced the culprit of my premature stop. Rin stood there with a pissed expression on her face. Ahh crap. I'm screwed.

"Kagome." She spoke seriously.

"Rin." Damn! My voice came out as a squeak.

"You're walking home with us." Rin stated and stalked off. With my wrist. Dragging me.

No. I'm not letting Rin do that! Sota is my main priority. "I am not going to wal-"

"Shut up. Sota will understand." Does everyone know about Sota?! She dragged me over to Sesshomaru was waiting with his overly stotic expression. He raised a perfect eyebrow at me. I glared at him, he picked up me telepathic message (or he just know that if he talks about my predicament I will post those embarrassing snap shots of him at the Christmas party on Facebook) either way, he knows better.

Rin looked back at me, but a strange gleam caught her eye. She loosened her grasp and glanced down at my wrist. Her eyes widened and I gulped. Pink fleshy line littered my arm and I cursed myself mentally for forgetting to change back into my hoodie. My blood started to boil as my anger for Rin stopping me and my own stupidity flared.

"Kagome?" She whispered and looked at me with sad brown eyes. "Did you do this?"

I don't want to answer. So I didn't. My temper raising more.

"Kagome. Sota wouldn't want this..." She cooed softly and approached. I glared at her in fury. How dare she talk to me like this?! How dare she tell me what Sota wouldn't want!

"What do you know?!" I exploded. "You didn't have your brother stolen! You don't know if he is dead or alive! You don't understand the guilt that has been eating at me!" I didn't care that kids were staring at me. I didn't care if the tears wouldn't stop. All i cared about was Sota.

Rin stared at me in surprise at my little explosion of emotion, but her face slowly softened. She smiled innocently at me. "Feel better?" She asked me softly.

I looked at the ground in shame. My blood was still boiling with fury, but surprisingly, I was feeling better. Like an extra weight had been lifted off my shoulders. But my actions came back to haunt me. I hadn't slept in a few days and was like the living dead. I was riding on a adrenaline rush before, but now that my resolve is set, my little flight in super-charged adrenaline land came crashing down and so did my consciousness. I felt myself crumple to the ground before my whole body went slack and my vision when black...

*RIN'S POV*

Stupid Kagome. Grrrrr. Rawrs. Oh. Em. Gee. I completely forgot that 'Rawr' means I love you in dinosaur (not that I don't love her! Of course I do! She is my sister!)! I looked at the sleeping Kagome on the cold concrete ground and smiled. I was still mad about her slicing, but I know it was for her own reason. Yes, I did taunt her into the outburst, but that was for a reason. She needed to lose her pent up anger, dawg!

"Fluffy-inator?" My Sessy-kun (A/N: i like the ring of that, even though I really don't know if this is in japan or America...) turned to me. I saw a warning flash through his eyes and smiled sweetly at him. "Carry Kagome?"

"Rin..." That was Sesshy's version of a whine. I know him so well!

"I'll reward you. I swear!" Oh yeah...I'll reward him tonight. Merow! *sexy cat noise!*

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, but complied no the less. He picked Kagome up bridal style and knelt down on one knee. I giggled and hopped in his back. Ahhh he's so sweet! Rawr Fluffy!

Sesshomaru ran to Kaggies home and jumped up the stairs in one single bound. I clambered off and skipped over to the door. I love Kagome's home. Not as much as Sesshy's but her home still emanated the warmth of a family. I knocked on the door and not 5 seconds later it swung open. I gaped.

Ms. Higurashi looked...um how do I say this? She looks like she was ran over by a truck, not as bad as Kagome who looks like she was ran over by train. Her hair was ruffled and she had bags under her sad brown eyes. Her kind smile wasn't as broad, but she was smiling at us none the less.

"Rin. What a surprise." Ms. Higurashi greeted softly. I saw Izayoi wave eagerly at me from the living room with the hand that wasn't clasped around a cup.

"Olleh," Hello backwards! "Ms. Higurashi. Sesshy-kins and I are here to drop my female lover, Kagome, off." I love joking with Kagome about that! When we were freshmen, we decided to say we are lovers. Sango wasn't included with this because the thing between her and Kagome was the 'Boot-y buddies'. They would wear their combat boots on the same days! So cute! Mine and Sango's thing was that we were the match makers...

Ms. Higurashi chuckled and took a step to the side and beckoned us to enter. I walked in like I owned the place and my Fluffy-ie walked right over to the stairs that led to where Kagome's room was.

"So Honey?" Izayoi asked, gaining my attention. "Did Sesshomaru start to use different conditioner?" I think I would be called a hypocrite if I called Izayoi random...

"Yeah! I got it at a hair salon! Its specialized in demon hair!" I gushed all the facts before my mate strode down to me.

"Im sorry to interrupt you conversation, Izayoi." Sesshomaru translation: _I'm not sorry, cause I could care less about you two talking_. "But we came here to drop the hanyo's mate off." _Rin made me drop Kagome off, because if i didn't she would shove a non-figurative (a.k.a. a real) stick up my ass_. "Rin and I need to leave now." _I'm going to get laid! See ya suckers!  
_  
I giggled and skipped off. After we left the house, leaving two knowing mothers behind, Fluffy swiftly picked me up bridal style and we were off.

*KAGOME'S POV*

Who's house is this? It's really red. Really really red.

I looked around in confusion. The house was empty except for four walls, a window painted red and a door.

All of a sudden some man burst through the crimson door. He was wearing red clothes and his skin looked like he was sunburnt to a crisp. And guess what color his hair was? That's right! He was a ginger!

"Im hungry!" The opposite of the blue man shouted, holding up a chainsaw and a butter knife in each red hand.

I screamed loudly until I heard a little tickling sound of my cell phone in my pocket. The red man forgotten and I reached down, but I realized my butt was a million miles long and I couldn't reach my cell phone. I stretched, but my long ass was too tall! The annoying song escaladed in sound until I couldn't bare it.

I clasped my hands over my ears, when suddenly my ass was screaming in pain. It had a mouth and was talking! I think someone snuck some L.S.D. into a brownie or sumpthin...

I sat strait up in my bed panting. I was covered in a thin layer of sweat. I looked over at my computer. The tinkling was coming from my skype call. I groan and placed my feet on the carpet. Slowly, so I didn't get head rush I walked over to the computer. I groaned even louder when I saw my reflection in the screen. My hair was a rat's nest! I click the open button and Inuyasha's face popped up. I laughed at what he looked like. His hair was worse than mine and his shirt was horribly wrinkled. He didn't have bags under his eyes like i did, but his skin was a bit pasty.

"Kagom..." He trailed of as he took in my appearance. "You look like shit."

"Wow." I gave him a dead pan look. "Thanks a bunches Captain Obvious. You don't look so good either."

Inuyasha frowned. "I almost got rape!" He defended. I couldn't help the explosion of giggled that cascaded out of me as all the possible scenarios ran through my mind.

Once i finally got over my giggling fit. I looked over at Inuyasha and asked him to explain.

*3rd person POV of Inuyasha after school with the teacher*

Inuyasha glared at the teacher. He was sitting slackly in the desk with his feet on the table, trying to block the view of the teacher. Ms. Bitch was leaning on the desk with her hands holding up her head. She had long ago removed her jacket revealing the tiny tank top that barely covered up anything. She was positioned to where her boobs were pressed forward for the world to enjoy. Except for Inuyasha who was going to vomit if he had to look at her one more time.

"Inuyasha, do you know why you are here?" Ms. Bitch spoke in a sultry voice.

"No, Ms. Bitch." Inuyasha ground out using the etiquette he was taught by his mother.

"Oh, don't call me that!" Ms. Bitch sat strait in her chair and dismissed the name with a flick of her wrist. "Call me Sekushi."

"No." Inuyasha answered flatly and took his feet off the desk.

Sekushi smirked delicately and sauntered over to him sexily. Inuyasha gagged visibly. She sat down on his desk and place her feet on either side of the chair Inuyasha was on, so her legs were parted to him. Total turn off for Inuyasha. She leaned over so their faces were inches apart. Inuyasha decided to go all Sesshomaru on her ass. His eyes became a void of all emotion and his body began to lack its carefree sexiness. Sekushi frowned.

"Please remove yourself from my area." Inuyasha asked stoically and looked at his gym teacher like she was a bug.

"Oh..." She looked at him in surprise before a small smirk formed on her lips. "Maybe you need a reminder." She leaned in and Inuyasha internally began to panic.

He raised his hand up and started to push her away using and index finger on her forehead. He removed it when she stopped moving forward. A white dot was left from where the blood drained right on the center of her forehead.

"Look at my dot when im talking to you." Inuyasha couldn't help himself as he quoted the Simpsons in a Indian accent.

Sekushi glared at him. "Why arnt you attracted?" She whined.

Inuyasha regained his Sesshy-ness and looked at her with indifference in his eyes. "You hideous and i am rather revolted by your act of supposed seduction."

The teacher gaped at him. Inuyasha stood up on his chair and hopped out of the sex trap the slut teacher made. He walked over to the door and casted a look over his shoulder. She stared at the spot he was once in with her mouth still wide open.

"Good day, Govn'r." Inuyasha spoke in a British accent, snapping the teacher out of her gaze, but it was to late because the hanyo was already gone.

* KAGOMES POV*

He did that? I looked at him through my laughing fits and tear streamed eyes. I really needed a pick-me-up like that!

"Anyway!" I spoke with a few giggles here and there. "That wasn't rape, it was surprise sex!"

"That's only if you enjoy it!" He bit back.

"Nah uh! Surprise sex is by someone you know, Rape it's done by someone you don't know!" I giggled.

"That doesn't make sense..." Inuyasha grumbled.

"Yes it does. See, I came over and had sex with you, it would be surprise sex! Now if my cousin-who you have never met-did..." I trailed off when I realized what I said.

I blushed bright red, damn why did I have to say that!? I snuck a glanced at Inuyasha.

He had his own blush and his mouth was hanging open slightly.

"Are you saying you're going to come over to my house and have sex with me?" Inuyasha pressed a small smirk coming on his lips.

"N-No!" Damn my stutter and damn my body for saying yes...

Inuyasha was about to make a comment when the doorbell cut him off. I thanked the god who was saving me from extreme embarrassment.

"Oh! Wow! Someone is at my door! I have to go! Bye." I rushed and slammed the laptop shut before he could reply.

I stood up and stretched before checking the time. 11:00 at night...WHO THE HELL COMES TO MY HOUSE AT 11:00 AT NIGHT?!

Sprinting down the stairs in a huff from embarrassment and anger, I swung the door open and gaped.

The last person on earth I expected to come to my house was staring at me with a tear streaked face. She had a baggy yellow t-shirt that did nothing for her figure and a pair of boot cut jeans with a tear in the knee. Her feet were clad in flip-flops and were bright red from running.

Kikyo stood before me with her eyes watering and looking softly at me with sorrow. She collapsed into me sobbing hard. I stood there stiffly for a few moments before easing up and rubbing her back.

"I'm..." She choked out. "I'm sorry!" She wailed miserably.

Kikyo is apologizing?

_What the hell is happening?_

* * *

**Jelly: how many creative ways can you say review? Cause i ran out..**

**Sango: is the monk back yet from his dare?**

**Inuyasha: no, you sick twisted human!**

**Kagome: sit!**

**Inuyasha: *waits...nothing happens* wha...?**

**Kagome: what happened?**

**Jelly: using my 'Jelly Magic' i made it so i have to say sit! MwhahahHaha!**

**Sesshomaru: You can tell by the way i walk im a woman's man. *singing in a black spandex suit***

**Inuyasha: AHHHH MY EYES! THEY BURN!**

**Sesshomaru: feels like im wearing nothing at all!**

**Shippo: stupid sexy Sesshomaru...**

**Koga and PWC: holy mother f- its the ice cream truck!**

**(*now for truth or dare!*)**

**Miroku: *panting* sess...ho...maru...**

**Sesshomaru: dare.**

**Jelly: SOMEONE CHOOSE TRUTH DARN IT!**

**Miroku: i dare you to dye your fluffy pink then hump it!**

**Sesshomaru: filthy letch!**

**Miroku: im not the one in the spandex suit where it hugs everywhere it shouldnt...**

**Jelly: O_o**

**(A/N: Thanks Wolflover235, i love snowy owls, PhoenixWolfCookie, fire enturnal, AnimeFan22198, TheRealInuyasha, and NekoxUsa)**

_Question-3: If you were a pie, what flavor would you be?_


	8. What do I do?

**Hey hey hey. I am soooooo sorry for not updating sooner, but writers block and school starting...plus...i kinda got grounded from my nook (which is what i write my stories on!) is a horrible combonation. So here is the new chapter. I hope you enjoy!**

_Question-4: If you could have a super power, what would it be?_

**DISCLAIMER: Jelly: do you like waffles?**

**Everyone: yeah we like waffles.**

**Jelly: do you like pancakes?**

**Everyone: yeah we like pancakes.**

**Jelly: do i own Inuyasha?**

**Everyone:...**

**Jelly:...**

**Everyone: *starts throwing food at Jelly***

**Jelly: i tried! *runs off stage screeming***

**And now for the awnser to the people who reviewed and awnsered my question! (Q-3: If you were a pie, what flavor would you be?)**

**A-3:**  
**lovsouls: If i were a pie, I'd be pumpkin pie then I wouldn't eat myself. :) (I realllyyy hate pumpkin pie for some reason)**  
**AnimeFan22198: If i were a pie i would be...APPLE PIE! *pointing one finger in the sky like i just figured out a murder case***  
**Wolflover235: My four choices, since they are my favorite... Chacolate, pecan, coconut. Or lemon chess pie.**  
**I love snowy owls: If i were a pie i would probably be strawberry raspberry blueberry blackberry strawberry rhubarb peach or peach mango.**  
**inuyasha4eternity: mmmm i like pie :)...i would be... ramen flavored... hehehe.. inuyasha would LOVE ME! FOREVER! MUHAHAHA! *twitches and runs away like a physcopath***  
**NGI-InVaderX: i would most likely be chocolate pie.**  
**TheRealInuyasha: Apple... *drools***  
**PWC: I would be PIE FLAVOR!**  
**Guest: dirt pie.**  
**Jelly: PWC STOLE MINE! I WOULD BE PIE FLAVOR!**  
**Brother: same as my sister! (PIE FLAVOR!)**  
**Mom:...my daughter is insane right?**  
**Email: my own pie...**

* * *

That last person in the whole universe I expected was sitting on my bed, dabbing her still watering eyes. Kikyo. She came bawling to my house at 11:00 at night! I really didn't know how to react. You know the whole Sota incident kinda left me shocked and a little slow. I brought her into my house and had her sit in the couch. She kept crying for hours. Of course I comforted her, I mean what kind of heartless bitch do you think I am?! Anyway, I am seriously confused about her and the stress of Sota is still weighing me down a bit. But Kikyo's constant sobbing kinda kept my mind off of things.

"Can you tell me why your here now?" I asked. I don't mean to sound rude, but its 2:00am and I am as tired as a very tired person.

Kikyo smiled at me. "I missed you and Sango..." She murmured her eyes down cast with a sad smile, but completely avoided the question with a statement that shocked me.

"I wish I could say the same thing, but two things are kinda in the way." I held up two fingers. "First off; I don't know what the hell is going on right now. Second off: you've been sorta a bitch to me lately.

"Its not my fault..." Kikyo murmured as tears started to stream down her face again. Aw crap! I didn't mean to make her cry!

"No-o, Kinky- I mean Kikyo, don't cry!" But that made her sob even harder.

Oh, you're probably confused right now about the whole Kikyo misses Sango and Me thing. Ok so um...how do I explain this? Well, when I was in middle school, before I met Rin, I was best friends with Sango AND Kikyo. Big surprise right?! Kikyo was always caring back then, helping the sick and treating the wounded. She was also the most beautiful of all of us. That was also when she first discovered her Miko powers. This was also the time I met Naraku. He was so kind back then! And well things started to go downhill for Kikyo after a month or so after Naraku entered the picture. Blah blah blah, you get it.

"I wasn't in control!" She sobbed horribly.

Uh. Wait. In control of what?

"He made me do all this!" She continued.

Who's this 'he'?! Why won't she explain more!?

"I didn't want to hurt you or Inuyasha!" She launched herself into my arms, causing me to fall back.

Ahh, come on! Someone give me some bouncing answers!

I stroked her back as well as I could as she sobbed into my shirt. Wow this is really awkward. The sad teenager cried a stain into my shirt, but I could care less because this shirt is a piece of crap.

"Kikyo?" I tried again in a soft voice. She answered with a sniffle. "Can you please explain what is going on?"

Kikyo nodded and pulled back. She blushed slightly when she saw me crushed into the couch from her...uh...hug?

"He was controlling me..."

Ahh, no. Not with the whole 'he' but no name thing!

"I tried to stop him, but I couldn't..."

*FLASHBACK*

Kikyo looked happily at the sunset. A small soft smiled graced her lips as the wind caresses her face. Long ebony black tresses dance around her frame and her warm dark brown eyes sparkled. She sighed with contentment.

"Kikyo..." Said girl turned to where her name was called and was met with the startling ruby red eyes of Naraku. She smiled at him.

"Hello, Naraku." Kikyo greeted sweetly.

"I have a question." He told her a bit more stiffly than usual.

Kikyo's smile slowly disappeared. "Are you ok Narkau?"

He ignored her question and continued with his own. "Will you come will me to get something, Kikyo?"

Kikyo's eyes narrowed slightly in suspicion, but she agreed anyway. Naraku nodded and started walking away. Kikyo hastily pushed herself off the ground and followed him with light steps. Both kept walking in a slightly awkward silence, until they turned into a alleyway. The miko-in-training had a bad feeling something horrible was going to happen and kept sending frightened glances over her shoulder.

Suddenly something wrapped it way up her leg. Kikyo gasp in surprise as she fell to the ground, but before she could scream in pain a long black slimy tentacle gagged her, rendering her voiceless. She looked up to see if Naraku witnessed her attack and was going to help, but was greeted by his still figure. Slowly, he turned around and looked upon Kikyo with sad eye.

"Im sorry..." He murmured a knelt down to her level. "But this is the only way. Don't tell anyone or everyone you care about will die. " Naraku told her and held up a small shard colored back as night. Using his fore-finger he pressed it into her neck. She could feel it mold its self into her flesh as she writhed in agony. Pain filled tears streaked down her face as she watched her vision become dark...

*FLASHBACK END*

"I woke up in my bed after that." Kikyo continued. "Thinking it was a dream i continued with life. Remember that sleep over we had right before Inuyasha asked me out?" She looked up at me.

I nodded. My heart clenched slightly.

"Remember how we were telling each other about the dreams. I want to tell you the dream I had of Naraku, but when I opened my mouth to speak, the words I wanted didn't come out. It wasn't the dream. It was like my soul was trapped in my body as some unknown form made me talk and move. I wasn't in control. It wasn't me. I watched for years as that unknown form ravaged my body and flaunted it like some kind of common whore!" She seethed. "It even made me get these!" She gestured to her fake boobs. "I'm now the school slut! And I can't even help it!" She sobbed.

"Der..." Wow. Did i really just say that?

"Im going to kill that bastard who stole my first kiss and my virginity!" Kikyo growled. Wow, from sad to angry. Wait, is she talking about Naraku or Inuyasha.

Eww. Kikyo and Inuyasha doing...'it'.

"Naraku took everything." Kikyo murmmered.

Ok good. It's Naraku, not Inuyasha...phew!

"Are you going to say anything?" Kikyo asked me and looked at me with sad eyes.

"How..." My voice came out hoarse. "How did you get released?"

Kikyo shook her head. "I don't know, something must have happened recently."

I racked my brain a while trying to find a logical explanation until it hit me like a brick. Sota! He is a priest in training! Even though his powers aren't that great, they can still purify objects. He must have purified Naraku's place so much that it disabled the controlling system for Kikyo!

I'm so smart!

Suck that teachers and your stupid 'F'.

"Please forgive me Kagome." Kikyo begged again.

I sighed. "Kikyo, I'm not mad, just a bit confused. You can stay here and sleep on the couch until morning...or sumpthin..." I flashed her a grin. She smiled softly back.

*three blankets, 2 pillows and one other round of crying next...*

"Goodnight Kikyo." I turned the last light off as Kikyo snuggled deeper into the blankets.

I walked up the stairs to my room. Placing my hand quietly on the nob, I turned it and winced at the sound it made. A high pitched squeak

Damn door and I need oil...or I can just spit on it...

Swinging my door open I stepped into the darkness and closed the door before looking at the bed. The light from the moon outlined a figure on my bed and I screamed loudly and fumbled with the switch. Once I successfully turned it on, I was greeted with a silver haired hanyo sitting on the couch with his clawed hands over his ears.

"Hey! Kagome! Could ya not scream?!" The half demon demanded irritably.

Suddenly, my door swung open and my mom stepped in, a frantic look in her eyes. His hair was a mess from sleeping and her shirt was horribly wrinkled. And...is that...drool?

"Kagome?!" My mom looked at Inuyasha then back to me.

I opened my mouth to say something, but Kikyo interrupted me. She walked over to my mom rubbing her eyes. "Hey, Ms. Higurashi." She mumbled.

"Kagome." Inuyasha tried to get my attention, ignoring Kikyo or he was too busy focusing on me not to notice her. Probably that.

"Well hello Kikyo, it's been a while since I saw you last." My mom smiled

"Kagome."

"Yeah, I was having some...problems."

"Kagome."

"Well that's all over."

"Kagome."

"No, but its close! I hope everything will work out."

Grandpa burst through door screaming. "Be gone demons!"

"Kagome."

"BEGONE!"

"That's great sweetie!"

"Kagome."

"FEAR MY SUTRAS!"

"I know! I missed talking to Kagome so much."

"Kagome."

"I wish i could say the same about Kagome, dear, but she said you were always rude to her and Inuyasha."

"AHHHHHHHH!" I snapped and screamed as loud as I could. Everyone stared at me with wide eyes as i panted with anger.

Inuyasha let out one more 'Kagome' before he was fully silenced by my death glared.

"Everyone go back to bed." I seethed hotly.

Everyone; including Inuyasha, nodded dumbly and shuffled out like robots. I snapped my gaze over to Inuyasha who yipped in surprise.

"Uhh..." Inuyasha looked nervous.

"Scared? Well you should be, you basically started this whole thing!" I shouted at him, before I was silenced with pounding on my door from my mom. "Sorry!" I shouted.

"Well I wanted to talk to you." Inuyasha shrugged.

"At 2 in the morning?!" I asked.

Inuyasha nodded eagerly.

"What do you want?" I ground out.

"Are we leaving for Sota tomorrow?" Inuyasha's face became serious.

"No." I replied shortly. "I will be too tired."

"Wow, what a good sister to sacrifice her brother for sleep." Inuyasha replied sarcastically and rolled his eyes.

"Hes fine! Sota can defend himself!" I defended my brother. I didn't have to mention that when Sota gets scared he puts up a barrier.

Inuyasha nodded, but he wasn't paying attention to me. It was more to the picture of my family before the accident that took my father. We all stood in front of a park with broads smiles on our face except Sota, who was only and infant and had drool bubbling in his mouth. My mom's hair was longer back then.

"I need to go." Inuyasha spoke and stood up.

I was still staring at the picture, trying to fight the off the emotions that came bubbling up.

"Kagome, you ok?" I snapped my gaze away from the picture and looked at Inuyasha. He looked slightly worried.

I smiled at him, hoping that would help. "Yeah fine. Didn't you say you had to leave?"

Realization dawned on Inuyasha. "Ah, damn!" He shouted and ran out my window, his legs never stopped moving even as he soared through the air.

I giggled, but was interrupted by a wide yawn. Dog am I glad it the weekend! So much easier!

I staggered over to my bed and laid down. Falling asleep right as my head hit the pillow.

*dream*

I was standing in a foggy place. Very foggy, or as Sota would say, 'Its froggy outside!' I shivered at the slight breeze and looked down at my attire.

I squeaked in surprise. I was wearing a piece of skimpy lingerie. It was a lacey crimson one that had a built in push-up bra.

A flash of bright pink caught my attention. My head snapped toward it. Something long and pink thing was advancing toward me. Black entered the picture as it surrounded the pink. Two specks of gold peered at my mysteriously until I could actually make out a form.

"Dude looks like a lady!" The figure danced in his tight black spandex suit. He took the long fur boa off of his shoulder and started to hump it. Yes, the person was Sesshomaru!

Suddenly, the gay version of Sesshomaru was blasted aside by three beams of energy tearing its way through the ground. Inuyasha stepped out from the fog in a tux; looking likes a fairy-tale prince. He smirked at her and undid his bow-tie and first dew buttons of his white shirt. Now he looks like a sexy prince. Damn him and his god-like sexiness!

"Hey Kagome..." He spoke huskily.

"Uh..." That was my oober intelligent reply.

He advanced toward me. I tried to move back, but found that my body wouldn't listen. I stood there watching as he approached. Dog could he take any longer? No. He couldn't. That's how slow he is going. Inuyasha was finally right in front of me, I could feel my mind go hazy with how close he was. Slowly he leaned in; I was silently egging him on. Our lips were mere millimeters away.

Right as we were about to kiss a monkey jumped up yelling "Kagome!" In a voice that was to masculine for his body.

"Kagome!" It screeched again.

The fog started to get dark as my vision started to fade.

"Kagome!"

No! Inuyasha!

"Kagome!"

"What?!" I finally screech and sit strait up in my bed. Koga shouted in surprise and slammed into my wall in a failed plan to escape. "Koga?! What the hell are you doing in my room?!"

Koga glared at me. "I was coming to ask you something about Ayame, bu- why does your house smell like Kikyo?"

I stared at him. Wow. He is a bit flighty right now. "Never mind." I waved it off. "Tell me what's up with you and Ayame."

Maybe he finally likes her!

Maybe he wants to ask her out!

Maybe he wants to tell her he loves her!

Maybe he will finally agree to marry her like he was planned to!

"She won't stop bothering me!"

Of course not.

I glared at Koga. "Hmmm. Let me think why? Well she is you fiancé and she loves you. Two very good reasons..."

Koga glared back. "But, I love you!" He knelt down and grabbed my hands.

I grimaced. Inuyasha is going to pound Koga's face in for just touching my hands! "I already told you I don't like you like that!"

"So you like me in some way?"

"Yes-wait no! Not on that way!"

"Ahh. I will wait for you, Kagome..."

I resisted pounding my head against the wall in frustration.

"Leave Koga." I ground out.

"What?" Koga asked dumbly as I pulled my hands back.

I opened my mouth to snap a foul mouth reply, but was cut off by a deep throaty growl.

Koga looked at the crouching hanyo in the window-sill (A/N: i think that's a song...). "Hey Mutt-face."

"What are you doing in Kagome's room you mangy wolf?" Inuyasha growled darkly.

"More things then you will ever do in your life, mutt." Koga smirked in suggestive manner. Ewwwwwwwwww.

Inuyasha growled louder at Koga. His ears were pressed flat against his head in a warning and the grip on my window sill turning his knuckles white.

"Koga..." I whined at him. "Leave, please?" Ok, how degrading is it to beg? 1-10 tell me.

23

Koga turned to me before a jaw breaking smile busted out on his face. "Anything for my woman." He took my hand in his palm and kissed it.

Inuyasha's growl grew with each mili-second his lips were on my flesh, talk about over protective much!

Koga finally released me and approached Inuyasha with a bored expression on his face. "Move Mutt."

Inuyasha smirked. "No, you can go down stairs." Inuyasha's smirk widened as Koga's face paled.

Oh yeah, my mom doesn't like people coming in through my window. She HATES it and basically screams everyone's ears out when she finds out one of my friends came in through my window. It happened to Bankostu when he came in to give me my homework from science class when I was sick with the flu. My mom came in with hot soup for me though...let's just say Bank left with a few screams and a few burns.

"H-ha!" Koga stuttered and crossed his arms. "I'm not afraid of Kagome's mom!"

Inuyasha laughed. "As if! Go down there now, mangy wolf!" He pointed to my door. "I want to see what she does."

Koga gulped. "Kagome, will you tell your dog to move?!" He demanded of me.

"Sorry..." I sneered. "He's not mine."

Koga gapped at us. "Uh..."

"Bye bye Koga, I am terribly sorry about what my mother will do..." I spoke in a very sarcastic manner. I was actually slightly worried a bit about it.

Koga was in front of me hold my hands to his chest, before I could comprehend what he was saying. "My woman," He voiced huskily. Oh. Em. Gee. I think Koga is a bit on the horny side right now. "You do not need to be worried about me, for I will always return your side."

I sweat dropped as Koga sped down my stairs. I was about to go down to check if Koga made it out when a loud _'THWACK_!' resonated through the house. Inuyasha and I sped down the stairs in excitement for him and worry for me. Inuyasha collapsed in laughter and I gasped in shock. Koga was splayed over a broken coffee table and his face was sporting a huge red mark the cover more than half his face. My mother was standing over him holding a spatula in one hand. She was in a fighting stance that was very common for mikos in hand-to-hand combat. My mom smiled sweetly when she saw Inuyasha. The smile looked a bit forced though.

"What happened?" A yawning Kikyo walked out of the kitchen and toward me and the gold-fish looking Inuyasha.

"Sweetie..." My mother cooed to Inuyasha. "If you don't close your mother you're going to catch flies." My mom snapped his mouth shut and patted his cheek motherly.

"Kikyo?" He asked in a hoarse whisper.

Kikyo stopped when she heard his voice an opened her mouth to speak. "Hi...Inuyasha..."

"Hello, Grandpa!" I shouted out. Everyone stared at me. What I though we were greeting people...ohhhh. Inuyasha and Kikyo went out! Hahaha I completely forgot!

Wow...awkward.

"You..uh...probably want a, um, explanation?" Kikyo asked quietly.

Inuyasha nodded dumbly.

I led Inuyasha over to the couch when he sat down still in a daze. Kikyo sat on the chair opposite of where Inuyasha was sitting and looked at him. "I wasn't in control of myself..." She started to explain her story going over the same details as she did with me.

*after story*

Inuyasha sat on my couch his hands pressed against his face. "So this whole time...it wasn't you?" He asked hoarsely.

Kikyo shook her head in despair. "But...I do love you Inuyasha." She told him honestly.

My breath hitched. Now it was his turn. She was the Kikyo he fell in love with. There is no stopping them from getting back together.

"I..." Inuyasha looked up at Kikyo. "I don't know anymore Kikyo."

Kikyo nodded. "I understand." She smiled sadly at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha's gaze flickered over to me. I blushed under his intense gaze. What?! Why the hell am I blushing right now?! He loves Kikyo. He loves Kikyo. He loves Kikyo. He loves Kikyo.

"Kagome?" His voice interrupted my mental chanting. "Can we talk in private?"

I nodded slowly, not trusting my voice at this moment in time.

He stood up stiffly and led me outside to my backyard where the god tree stood. Our tree. I stared at it sadly oblivious to the world and Inuyasha as I absent mindedly stroked it. There was a scar on it from when Inuyasha went full demon while fighting an ogre demon. His attack was so powerful it went past the demon and also hit the tree, scaring it. He called me mate afterward while he was transformed. I have never told him that though. He didn't remember anything while he was transformed.

"Kagome." He called out. I jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Yes?" My voice came out strained and oddly quiet.

Inuyasha took a deep breath. He grabbed my shoulders and spun me around so I was facing him, but I didn't even get to see his expression before his lips were on mine. He was kissing me. It was hard and demanding as if he was daring me to speak. I returned to kiss with just as much emotion. I could feel his grip lower to my arm when he tightened it to the point it hurt. I brought my hands up to his chest and dub my nails into his flesh. He moaned darkly into the kiss, my body shivered at the sound. Inuyasha pulled back all to soon on my account. I opened my eyes and looked at him.

"Dont go after Naraku..." He whispered in between kissed on my neck. Inuyasha pushed me up against the tree so hard the bark was piercing my skin, but I didn't care.

"Why?" I gasped when i felt him suck on the soft flesh at the base of my neck.

He pulled back and before I knew it he was gone. I looked into the air where a small speck of silver and red disappear in the horizon. (A/N: mood spoiler! He jumped away if you are confused)

I walked back inside the house, but not before looking at the palm of my hand. Inuyasha and had and I had to make notes and place them in certain spot that indicate how important they are. If it's given in front of people then it's not that important. If it's slipped into your hand while people are near it means it's private. If it in the collar of your shirt or strap of a tank-top then that means that you need to reply that day, while if it's in one of your pockets then that means you need to talk to that person right away. The rarest and most urgent is if it's given to you in person and in private and always slipped into your hand when your least expecting it. That's the one Inuyasha gave me while we were...*small voice* kissing.

I opened the small piece of paper up and read it...

/K.

Don't go after Naraku. I don't know how i would feel if i lost you. Im going on a errand. Don't call me or look for me. Be back by Monday.

I./

That's Inuyasha for you. Short, sweet and to the point.

I sat down at the couch and stared at Koga. Wow. My mom must have one strong hit if his isn't awake yet. I sighed heavily and grabbed his ankles. Giving him one solid tug, He slid off of the pieces of wood well because my mom waxed the crap out of that table. Dragging him across the carpet was difficult but was made up for it when i was sitting on his back with a stick propelling myself on the wooden floor singing a Italian song.

I tugged him outside my door and left him out there, but i did lock the door with my mom's miko lock. Very handy.

I walked back to the living room and saw Kikyo on my couch again. I walked over to her and sat down on the other end.

"Sorry." She spoke catching my attention. "I had to take a shower." She motioned to her wet hair.

I nodded my head and turned my attention back to the tv which was on a Back to the Future marathon right now. I love these movies.

"Kagome?" Kikyo asked.

"Yeah?" I didnt even look at her.

"I want to help you get Sota back."

"Uh huh." Oh! I love this part! They are in the old west! Yay!

Wait. Back up? What did she say?

"I'll pretend to be you..." Kikyo continued. "And distract Naraku by seducing him." Um ew. "You will take advantage of his confusion and, steal back Sota. Got it?"

"Uh..."

"Good." She told me with her leader face. "We will leave in the morning."

What?

But didn't Inuyasha tell me not to go after Naraku...?

But this might also be my best bet...

_What do I do?_

* * *

**NOTIFICATION! PLEASE READ! THERE IS A STORY IN MY FAVORITES LIST CALLED ATTRACTION! IT IS A AMAZING STORY! READ IT PLEASE! IM BEGGING YOU! PLEASE?! ITS BASED OFF OF POWERPUFF GIRLS THOUGH, BUT REALLY ITS AMAZING!**

**Jelly: im happy**

**Inuyasha: *sighs* Why in the world are you happy? *sarcasm***

**Jelly: because all my readers reviewed!**

**Inuyasha: Ha! As if!**

**Jelly: SIT!**

**Inuyasha: *gets shocked by shock collar and then pounds into the ground***

**Jelly: hey? Where's shippo?**

**Sesshomaru: *whistled and walks away from Jelly***

**Jelly: Sesshomaru?! Did you put Shippo in my hampster ball again?!**

**Shippo: *rolls by* you see me trollin!**

**Jelly: O_o**

**Miroku: \ ( •(I)• ) / (pedo bear face!)**

**Koga and PWC: its over 9000!**

**Inuyash: *gets off of ground* Jelly?**

**Jelly: yeah?**

**Inuyasha: whachya readin'?**

**Jelly: a amazing story called Attraction by Siah1 (A/N: Read it! ITS REAL!)**

**Inuyasha: lame.**

**Jelly: so is your face!**

**(*and now for truth or dare!*)**

**(A/N: This idea is from Wolflover235. I need more truth or dare ideas! Help me!)**

**Sesshomaru: half-breed, truth or dare?**

**Inuyasha: *growls* are you talkin to me or him? *points thumb at Naraku***

**Jelly: Narry! *jumpes on top of Naraku***

**Number 1(one of my new bestest friends): im new!**

**Sesshomaru: you half breed.**

**Inuyasha: truth**

**Naraku: this Naraku fears nothing! Dare.**

**Sesshomaru: *facepalm***

**Miroku: I. Am. A. Superstar. With a big BIG house and a big BIG car. I. Am. A. Superstar. And i dont care who you are!**

**Sesshomaru: fine then! Inuyasha do you wish to surpass me?!**

**Inuyasha: psh! *WRIST FLICK! XD* as if! Im more powerful then you will ever be sucka!**

**Sesshomaru: -_- Naraku? I dare you to stab yourself with your poisen tentacle...thing.**

**Naraku: *starts to stab***

**Jelly: Narry! Nooooooooooo**

**Number 1: Hahahahahahahahah *crazy laugh***

**Sesshomaru: really? So u didnt to want to surpass me?**

**Inuyasha: yep!**

**Naraku: argh! *dies dramatically***

**Sesshomaru: moronic fool. You forgot that you choose tonight to be human! Ha!**


	9. There is still much more to come

**Hey hey hey! Jelly here for the next chapter of 'Ears'. Sorry i haven't updated lately, but school is such a pain! Ive been stressed out of my mind and just got out of a relationship so i am ALSO still recovering from that.**

_Question-5: If you could be a master at anything, what would it be?_

**DISCLAIMER: Jelly: *crying quietly in a corner* please dont make me say it!**

**Everyone: SAY IT!**

**Jelly: i *sob* do not *sniffle* own Inuyasha *hiccup*.**

**And now the awensers to the people reviewed and awnsered to the question! (Q-4: if you could have a super power, what would it be?)**

**A-4:**  
**Wolflover235:...Flying! And a great big fluffy mokomoko like lord sesshomaru. That thing does come in handy.**  
**TheRealInuyasha: Id want the power to seperate into multiple, equally powerful versions of myself.**  
**I love snowy owls: If i had a super power it would be creating fireballs in the palm of my hand.**  
**NekoxUsa: I would fly.**  
**StoneAngelWolf: my super power will have to be two, one of them i can transform into any animal i like and two will be a techno or go into computers and animes!**  
**PWC: I would be able to transform into anything.**  
**Brother: Go into Minecraft!**  
**Jelly: i would replicate other people's powers!**  
**Mom: same as my daughter...**  
**Email: leave me alone...**

**(Awnsers to other questions that people awnsered late...)**

**Q-1:**  
**I love snowy owls: i would probably work for Inuyasha Kagome Sango Kohaku Shippo Rin Kagura Sesshomaru Naraku Inutashio or Bankostu.**  
**NekoxUsa: I would work for Sesshy!**  
**MomoPeachStar: Black*Star from Soul eater because he is a god amd the best Assassin who ever lived. (A/N: i sooooo agree with you there! XD)**  
**Guest: i would work for Fluffy! That way when he is sleeping i can pet his ears and also know everything about him and his secrets so he cant kill me when i do pet his ears!**

**Q-2:**  
**StoneAngelWolf: a vocaloid character neru! X3 (A/N: fianlly! Great choice! XD)**

**Q-3:**  
**None.**

* * *

How did I end up in this mess? There i was just minding my own business when BLAM! I end up with Naraku trying to rape me, Inuyasha confusing me, Sota gone, and now...Kikyo dressing up like me. It wasn't that hard since she and I almost look exactly the same, but still...NOT FUN! We had to braid her hair loosely, and then straiten the braid. After that I added blush to her very pale skin, dressed her in my clothes and give her lessons on how to act like me. THEN we had to formulate a plan. The whole time I was brimming with guilt over not listening to Inuyasha. I am a horrible person.

"Ready?"

"No."

"Let's go then!" Kikyo smiled at me as she spoke before marching out the door. What part of 'No' does she not understand?

Right as I was about to follow her, my phone vibrated in my pants pocket. "MY PANTS ARE VIBRATING!" I yelled as loud as I could through my house before snatching my phone from the pocket, flipping it open, and pressing it to my ear.

"I'm coming over right now!" Sango shouted.

I think my ears are dead.

"Uhhh..." Yep. That's all I say.

"No 'Uhhhh...' missy, Rin and I are on our way over-" Right as Sango said that, my door bell...rang...rung...whichever one you choose.

I growled in annoyance and stomped over to the door before swinging it open.

"Let's all go to the lobby! Let's all go to the Lobby to get something to eat!" Rin and Sango sung.

"I think a pack of dying kittens are stuck in your throat." I told them flatly.

Rin smiled cheekily at me. "Your just jealous of our amazing singing voice

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah jealous."

Rin nodded her head enthuasticly before pushing her way into the house, Sango following.

"Um..." I stared at them dumbly.

"We are coming with you." Sango told me strait forwardly. Is that a word?

"Yeah, I don't think so..."

"Well I do. Kikyo told us we could."

"By the way..." Rin cut in. "Why didn't you tell us Kikyo was her said 'normal self'?"

"Yeah!" Sango shouted with realization. "Why didn't you?!"

What the hell?! How can they take it so calmly?! They figure out Kikyo is back to normal and are all like 'Eh, its normal I guess' and I'm all like 'WHAT THE HELL?!'. It's not supposed to work that way.

"Maybe because I didn't want you guys to freak out on me! How come you guys aren't freaking out...?" I seethed.

Both stared at me. Both shrugged. Both saw my angry aura. Both tried to escape. Both got caught.

"U-uh..." Sango stuttered. "We...um...idk?"

"We aren't texting!" I shouted at her.

Rin made a swinging motion with her hand. "Mood swings." She sang.

Calm down Kagome. You can kill them later.

"Fine." I growled.

"Yay!" Rin shouted and jumped on the couch to do a victory dance.

I stormed out the house in a huff and down the stairs of the shrine. I fell down like half of them, but then again I do it so often, Inuyasha doesn't even worry if I'm going to be alright. I pull myself up and stared to jump down the rest of them. I reached the car and Kikyo...or me. Wow. I never realized how good I did. I reached out a hand and poked her cheek.

"Weird." I murmured and poked her cheek again. "You don't look like a snow-vampire."

Kikyo gave me a dead-pan look.

I chuckled nervously.

"Where is Sango and...Um...Ring?" Kikyo choose to forget my little comment and Rin's name.

"Rin." Rin corrected.

"Shotgun!" Sango shouted and hopped in the car. (It's a convertible if you haven't noticed...)

"What?!" Cue me starting to strangle Sango. "No way in the hell-for-goats are you getting shotgun."

Sango coughs and with her super-woman strength that comes from being a demon slayer, loosens my hands a fraction of an inch to talk. "Already...did."

"Hey Kagom-...why are you strangling Sango." Who do you think it is? The only person to make this girl group complete! Ayame! Yay!

Sango looks franticly over at Ayame. The red headed tomboy nods in agreement to the silent message and walks over to me and puts her hands on my hips. If I was a lesbian or bi I would totally be horny right now. In fact...never mind. Ignore my nonsense.

She squeezes tightly and I squeal in pain. "Damn, Ayame!" I jump away from Sango and try to pry her hands off my hips. This probably looks really bad. With my hands on Ayame's and me basically grinding up against her.

Sango took out her phone and started to record.

"Ayame! LET. GO!" I screamed as loud as I could then gasped as she squeezed tighter in return. "Do you ENJOY this?!"

Ayame laughed. "I'm debating right now."

"This is so going on Facebook." Sango snorted with laughter.

Kikyo hopped out of the driver's seat and walked over to Ayame and I. Then with a really out of character look. She hooted and shoved a dollar bill down my shirt into my bra.

"My work here is done." She announced and hopped back in the car.

Ayame finally released me. I ran away from her and over to the other side of the car. As if this hunk of metal could protect me from a full demon that could easily pick this thing up.

"We need to go..." Kikyo reminded up, but a smirk was still on her face.

"Yeah yeah. It's not like I was molested and then videotaped." I grumbled and hopped in next to Rin in the back.

"Where you guys going?" Ayame asked and leaned on the frame of the car.

"To kick some Naraku hiny!" Rin fist pumped the air.

Ayame nodded. "Koo. Care if I take along?"

"Ye-"

Kikyo cut me off with the start of the engine.

Glare...at Kikyo. I'm killing everyone in my mind.

"Yeah." Sango hollered as Kikyo revved the engine.

Goody.

"K. I will run. Meet you there...wait." Ayame turned to us with a slight blush. "Where is this place?"

Input my face palm here. "Wellll..." I drawled. Then i started to explain where it was in the most complicated way possible.

Ok.

This isn't right. No one has done anything weird yet...

"BOOB SCOOP!" Rin shouted and scoops my boob.

Never mind, there it was.

"Ok. Got it." Ayame nodded and took off, leaving a little cloud of dust.

I reached over and shove on the gas pedal. The care lurched forward as did Kikyo. The girl glared at my too-innocent face before taking the place of my hand and driving WAY over speed limit to the destination. As we drove Kikyo started to blare the music. Ewww! It is Beiber!

"Kikyo!" I shouted. "CHANGE THE CHANNEL BEFORE I MAKE YOU SUCK MY WENIS!"

Kikyo didn't listen but instead started to screech...ahem...sorry, SING the song.

"She already did." Rin whispered in her creeper voice, referring to my earlier comment.

I face palmed myself. "I am surrounded by insane freaks of nature."

Sango grinned cheekily. "That's our job, sweaty!"

"Yay." I said sarcastically over the ride.

*30 minutes later.*

"I'm. So. BORED!" I screamed the last part.

Sango grinned evilly at me over the car seat. Oops. I should not have said that.

"Ready, Gome?" Sango asked me sweetly.

Uh oh...i know that look.

Dog help us!?

Sango took a deep breath in and opened her mouth. I shook my head wildly. "THE WHEELS ON THE BUS GO ROUND AND ROUND!" She screamed with all her might.

Rin giggled beside me and joined along. Kikyo looked at me and smiled sweetly before bobbing her head to the beat of the song.

I started to bang my head against the back of Sango's seat. Sango stopped mid-song and looked at me quizzily.

The car suddenly jolted to a stop.

Guess what happened when THAT happened?!

That's right! I got a face full of luxury leather! Could my life get any better?! Ahem...sarcasm.

"We're here!" Kikyo exclaimed and hopped out of the car daintily and gracefully. Ok good, she still has a short stick up her steal tight ass. Phew, for a second there I was worried she was completely different from the Kikyo I grew up with.

Wow...could Naraku choose a more cliché hide out? I mean really? A abandoned two story building? Common?!

I hopped over the side of the car and scanned the surroundings once more. A blotch of red stood out over the dark background. Ayame sat on a chunk of wood, looking extremely bored while she picked imaginary gunk out from under her claws.

Finally, she looked at us. Her green eyes flashing mischievously. I'm going to strangle her later, k?

"Took you guys long enough to show up!" The wolf demoness laughed at us.

Control, Kagome.

Sota is the main priority!

"Yeah yeah, now, common. I want to get this over with!" I shouted determinedly

I started to march with Kikyo by my side near the building where Naraku said he was in the note.

"I sense some priest energy in the facility...it's almost like...a barrier." Kikyo told me with confusion in her voice.

Oh yeah, she doesn't know Sota is a priest.

I was about to tell her when a scream cut me off. I spun around and saw Ayame with green sparks surrounding her. I recognize that color...oh god...she was being purified.

I ran over to her and pushed her back. The sparks immediately stopped. Ayame panted, with her hand over her heart, clenching the fabric of her shirt.

"Damn..." I swore.

"Just what I thought." Kikyo scowled. "It's a multi-layer barrier."

Well if you knew it would hurt Ayame, then why didn't you tell us?!

"The priest or priestess that's creating this barrier must be very skilled." Kikyo continued.

Skilled my ass. We had to go a whole week with Sota in his room because if he went anywhere near a demon, he would purify them. That was the weirdest week of my life.

He isn't skilled. He is just going by instincts.

"I'll stay back." Ayame panted. "Protect you guys and warn you if anything is coming, k?"

I wanted to tell her to stick the Nobel act up her ass and leave, but Kikyo was dragging me closer to the entrance. I ripped my hand out of Kikyo's grasp and stormed forward. It wasn't long before I noticed Rin and Sango weren't following us anymore. I turned around and gasped.

Rin and Sango were both unconscious along with Ayame. I went to go help them, but Kikyo's hand on my shoulder stopped me.

Ok is it just me, or is Kikyo acting really suspicious?

"KIKYO!" I howled and struggled against her grip. "I need to help them!"

Her hand tightened to the point where it was painful. "Stop Kagome. It's part of the barrier! Only Miko's can pass through it, the rest that try are rendered unconscious." She informed me sternly. "They will be fine! We need to stop Naraku!"

I stopped struggling and stood still. "Fine." I growled as tears slipped down my cheeks. I wretched myself of her grasp, which has loosened, and walked ahead of her, wiping furiously at the tears.

"Put down this damn barrier, brat!" A voiced echoed through the building as soon as Kikyo and I reached the entrance.

I peered through the window and gasped. Sota was...floating! Holy hell he was floating. A light green barrier encased him. The cause of the voice, Naraku, was pounding angrily on the barrier and swearing vilely.

"Oh hell no is he doing that to my brother!" I swore as I got ready to storm in there and kick his Narak-ass, but guess what?! Kikyo stopped me! Big surprise right?!

"No Kagome, we need to follow the plan. K?" Kikyo sounded like she was asking, but really she was telling me to shut the bounce up and follow the plan.

I growled and nodded. Kikyo adjusted her hair a bit and pinch her cheeks to add color before storming in proudly.

Wow...do I really look that amazing when I walk?!

Naraku immediately stopped the pounding and turned toward the disguised Kikyo.

"So you have come, eh Kagome?" Naraku purred.

...sick horny brother-stealing bastard...

"Yes, bastard." Very nice embellishment Kikyo. "Now give me back my brother."

Naraku seemed to ponder that a bit before smirking. "Um...no."

Wait. What?!

But Kikyo seemed to have expected this and took a step forward. "And why not?"

"Have I ever told you how sexy you look when you are angry?"

"No. Now give me Sota."

"I mean I want to just pin you up against the wall and-"

"Sota."

By now Kikyo was nose to nose with the bastard. A deep scowl marred her face. Naraku suddenly closed the space with his lips. Kikyo's eyes widened in feigned surprised before she acted like she was melting into the kiss. That's my cue!

I snuck around the building before finding a window out of Naraku's view and closer toward Sota...who was floating/sleeping in midair with a giant light green sphere around him. Damn...he's a hell of a better Miko...priest...whatever it's called, then me. I slid open the dirt-and-bird-crap covered window and hauled myself in. I SOOOOOOOO need to lose some weight...

Inching near Sota slowly so that Naraku won't sense me aura...hopefully, i slipped near to my brother. I poked the barrier...hehehehehe! It's like a bubble! I poked it again and my hand slipped through, i did the same thing with my other hand and it wasn't long before I was all the way in the final barrier and only mere inches from Sota.

I looked over at Naraku and gagged silently. Naraku's hands slipped underneath Kikyo's shirt and...well you can guess the rest.

Ok...back to Sota...

I poked him slightly. In return the barrier fluttered. I looked over at Naraku...who was now peeling away Kikyo's shirt.

I'm going to vomit on my own brother if things get any more heated between those two!

Naraku didn't notice so I took that as a good sign for me. I grabbed my fifteen-year old brother. That's right my brother is fifteen, but acts and looks like a twelve year-old. My mom says he is going to go through a growth spurt but I say 'HELLS TO THE NO! HE IS GOING TO STAY A MIGGIT FOR THE REST OF HIS LIFE BECAUSE I CURSED HIM! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!'. But right when i was fully holding him, the barrier fell. BML (A/N: bounce my life).

The horny-brother-stealing-bastard stopped all movements to the now shirt-less Kikyo and turned around. His blood red eyes widened when he saw me before they narrowed in barely contained rage.

"You tricked me..." He growled dangerously low.

"Hahahaha...yeah...funny story..." I laughed nervously and shifted Sota, who was slowly gaining back his consciousness.

Naraku turned back to Kikyo, his face twisted in rage. He grabbed her arm with an iron grip. Quickly, he threw her at the wall. Her body hit it with a sickening crunch.

I watched as he turned his blood red glare to me and my brother. My grasp instinctively tightened. That seemed to rouse him from his slumber. Sota groggily opened his eyes and looked at me.

"...Morning, sis."

*Inset face palm here*

I all but dropped him to the floor and pushed him protectively behind me before taking a REALLY bad fighting stance for Miko's. No I don't have a bow. And no, I cannot use one either.

Naraku smirked at me. "You really think you can take me when she-" he gestured to the unconscious...and shirtless, Kikyo. "couldn't?"

Nope. I can't.

Instead of saying that, I just killed him with my eyes...if only eyes could kill.

"Sis?" Sota squeaked out in his puberty voice.

Hahaha he squeaked when he talked!

"Go find Rin, Ayame, and Sango." I commanded him, in my mock puberty voice.

Sota glared at me. Oh bite me

Sota tried to go out the exit when Naraku's hand closed over his wrist. Shit! How did Naraku get over there? Double shit! I could have just come in through the exit instead of the window!

I was about to run over to them and burn Naraku's ass into oblivion, when my brother did something much unexpected.

"R.A.P.E. Keep your penis out of me!" He sang the R.A.P.E. song...my brother sang the rape song.

Naraku gapping was long enough for me to get over there and touch him. Please let there be Miko energy. Naraku shouted in pain and jumped back. Yay! I burned him!

"GO! NOW!" I shouted to my brother and pushed him out the door/exit-son-of-a-bitch-that-didnt-show-its-self-when-i-was-looking...thing.

I turned back to Naraku. Kill me now.

He stared at me like I had a sign over my head the said 'free meat'.

"Don't make me sing the R.A.P.E. song bastard..." I slipped back into my crappy-piece-of-goat-liver fighting stance and glared at him.

Naraku just smirked and charged at me. Rephrase...sluggishly moved over to me. I mean he moved damn-in' slow. Slow enough to where I could dodge it.

"Oh!" Naraku either just feigned surprised or had a tiny orgasm when I dodged his slow-ass punch. "I see you did learn some fighting."

"Bounce you, bitch." I hissed and dodged a kick.

Damn! I'm on a roll. Mostly because I'm dodging Naraku's super slow attacks...if he was going normal speed, I would be dead.

I didn't realize it as I fought, but Naraku was slowly getting faster and I started having greater difficulty keeping up with my dodges.

"Getting tired yet, Kags?" Naraku purred as I barely dodged a kick to the gut.

Yes. Yes I am. Do you think if I tell him that he will stop?

You said no, didn't you?

Well bounce you!

Hahahah Jk! XD

"No." I am such a liar!

He frowned at my comment, when suddenly his fist connected with my gut.

*3RD PERSON POV*

Kagome's body lurched from the force of Naraku's punch and sent her crashing into a wall. The teenager laid there in a helpless heap of unconsciousness. Naraku saunter forward to her, his eyes glinting with malice.

"HIRIKOTSU!"

A giant boomerang woodshed through the air as Naraku barely dodged the flying weapon. He jumped back and took his fighting stance again. Sango stood there with a seriously pissed off expression of kicking ass. Rin was behind him fuming and Ayame was tending to Kikyo.

"NARAKU!" Rin howled. "I'm so mad-" *insert Rin stomping her feet for emphasis here* "-that I am going to rip off all your appendages and shove them up your ass and then shove your ass up your pussy! Then I'm going to rip out your voice box and twist it till you're as proper at a Brittan and as stupid as...as...A REALLY STUPID PERSON!"

Sango nodded her head in agreement and lifted her boomerang up for another shot at Naraku.

"Are you ready to die, Nara-" Sango was cut off.

"OH! EM! GEE! LOOK AT HIS SHOES!" Rin pointed at Naraku's DC's. "Aren't they AMAZING?!"

Naraku smirked while Sango gaped.

"Wanna see them up close?" Naraku asked and before Sango could stop her, Rin agreed whole-heartily.

So when Naraku came charging in toward Rin intent on kicking her square on the face, Sango knew she was too slow to stop him, but the foot never reached Rin

The sound of bone shattering, followed by an ear piercing scream that was not Rin's told them that it hit someone else. Ayame stood protectively in front of Rin, clutching the arm the Naraku shattered when she threw it up to protect Rin. Naraku scowled when he saw that he didn't hit Rin, and then punched Ayame. The wolf-demoness laid on the floor in a huddled heap as soft small sobs of pain escaped her mouth.

Naraku approached Rin, who was more focused on his shoes than anything. He pulled his fist back, intent on punching her when she ducked down. Dodging his punch.

Naraku gaped for a second before composing himself. A crash sounded behind him completely distracting him from the girl squatting at his feet. His head snapped around to find the source of the sound.

*SANGO'S POV*

Damn it all the hell! I can't believe I just dropped my sword! Me! The greatest demon slayer yet, dropped her sword. Damn!

I bent down to pick it up but I noticed something bad first...Naraku heard it and was staring at me...ok...not me, but my cleavage. It's bad enough I have to deal with that damn lecherous monk, but now this joker. Does god hate me or something?

I took the moment of his distraction to snatch up my sword and book-it to Kagome.

"Oh no you don't, you bitch!" Naraku roared right when I reached Kagome.

I turned around and took a fighting stance...only to see Naraku face planted into the floor. I looked over his crumpled body over to Rin who was giggling like crazy. When she caught my eye, she pointed down to his feet.  
...his shoe laces were tied together. That's what caused him to fall.

Naraku's head snapped up to glare at me. He then proceeded to roll around so that he could sit up and take his shoes off. Once Naraku did that he stood up and charged at me. I easily parried his blow with my arm, but knew there would be a bruise there tomorrow. I jumped back and ran around him, but not before throwing a slime ball down on the concrete ground. The floor quickly flooded with a green slime with acidic properties. I grabbed Kagome and tossed her over my shoulder before booking it to Hirikotsu. I laid Kagome down next to Ayame and Kikyo who were both unconscious.

Heaving my boomerang up in the air, i then proceeded to position myself to hit Naraku.

*RIN'S POV*

HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA! I can't believe I tripped Naraku! Fluffy will probably piss his pants when he hears what I what danger I was in! Hahahaha.

Me was still marveling in my success as I watched San set Kags down on the ground next to the Slut and Ayame. My eyes then searched for Naraku and found he wasn't anywhere near the area Sango and him were fighting in earlier.

Omagodsh! NARAKU IS BEHIND SAN!

"SAN-BON!" Hehehehe! That's the nick name she hates. Oh well! "Evil villain guy! Behind you!"

My San-Bon spun around right in time to dodge swing...from a tentacle? Lleh eht tahw?! (A/N: What the hell backwards)

Sango ground her teeth visibly and dodged another pair of tentacles that had sprouted from Naraku's back. Sango's back was now right in front of me.

Oh! I can see why Miroku likes to fondle her! Her ass is very tempting...

Crap! Sango just shoved her comedic-ly large (how doesn't i even knows that word?) boomerang in my hands. Damn poopies! It's...so...big!

(A/N: Miroku: That's what she said!)

I gasped when Sango didn't get away fast enough after she handed me her weapon, ironically to move faster. Naraku grabbed her by her neck and lifted her into the air. Both were right in front of me too, but I can't do anythin with this damn ass heavy boomer-thingy! Sango made choking noises as Naraku's hand tightened, his sadistic smirk proving that he wanted to see her suffer. Lifting her higher in the air, the slayer clawed at his hands as her eyes started to cross from lack of oxygen.

Uh oh...this boomerang is so heav-No! I'm falling over!

*MIROKU'S POV*

"My dear, Sango!" I wailed tragically.

"Oh dear god! If you don't stop right now, I am going to pimp slap you into next week!" Sakurako shouted.

You see, I, at this moment in time right now, am very distressed. Sakurako showed unexpectedly up at my humble abode that i shared with my Uncle Mushin, who was passed out with a hangover from last night's frolics, and drug me out of the my home and into her older-looking Chevy. She then proceeded to tell me why she had unexpectedly visited my house, stating how she got a very random call from the frightened child of Kagome's family, telling her that all of the girls, except Sakurako obviously, were in a major battle with the man named Naraku. So that's how we ended up here.

Usually I would entertain myself with the very blessed female company of the lovely Sakurako, but all of my focus was on my Sango and the life threatening danger she could be in right this very minute.

Thank Buddha that this staff is made out of hard wood. I'm pretty sure if the was made out of hollow aluminum like the modern day staffs for Monks, I surely would have bent it by now.

"We are here." Sakurako's voice roused me out of my thoughts.

I sent out my aura, desperately trying to pick up Sango's spicy magenta aura of flames that all ways left me stunned. My glee was evident as I sensed it suddenly, but the emotion was short lived. Naraku's sickly purple miasma was encasing Sango's; which dimmed with every second.

Shit! Naraku is killing her.

Sakurako's hand suddenly found my arm. I spun around and found myself fixed with her hazel glare.

"Don't go barging in-"

"Screw that!"

Damn, formalities! Sango needs me now!

I wretched myself free of her gasp and sprinted toward the entrance. I could hear the frantic steppes of Sakurako as she tried to keep up, but when we passed the traumatized Sota, she stopped to lead him back to the car while I continued running.

There's the door! I crashed through it...only to stop when i saw the funniest thing I have ever witnessed.

Rin was falling over from the weight if Sango's boomerang. She fell right onto Naraku, who was crushed to the ground, forcing him to let Sango go.

I rushed over to my Sango, who was coughing and taking in huge breaths of air. Knowing not to move her while she was recovering, I settled for rubbing her back.

When she was well enough to stand, I brought her over to Rin, who was turning Ayame onto her back to examine her bones.

Suddenly, a blast of Miasma exploded from Naraku. The only thing that saved up, was my razor sharp reflexes that caused me to put up a purifying barrier.

"Damn it..." I swore as I searched my pockets. "I don't have any sutra's!"

I was about to give up all hope, until I remembered Rin was here.

She can write sutras!

"Rin!" The girl who was snapping Ayame's bones back in place before they healed wrong looked up at me. "Write me some sutras! Ill distract him, k?"

Rin nodded her head as i walked over to Kagome, who was regaining consciousness. I tapped her shoulder and asked her to put up a barrier. She seemed hesitant, because she has only put up a few barriers in a life time, but the look in my eyes must have told her how much it was needed.

*KAGOME'S POV*

Damn...my head feels like someone bashed it in with a chisel!

I struggled to sit up, the noises of glass shattering and the soft pulse of a barrier told me we were still fighting that bouncing Naraku bastard-shit-eating thing. When i finally get to a sitting position, my head still pounding, I took in the sights of carnage before me.

Rin was over Ayame, using her knowledge of medics to help Ayame heal faster and more correctly. Sango was on the floor looking like she was about to faint and rubbing her arm as if it hurt. Kikyo was on the ground, still only in her bra, covered in a cold sweat. That was all I was able to get before Miroku was over me, asking if I was well enough to put up a barrier. The look in his eyes told me that it was not a request, but more of a command. I nodded cautiously.

"Put the barrier up, using mine as a trace. You with me so far?" He asked me. No. "Then I will slowly put mine down and your barrier will be up."

Shit! I _really_do not know how to do this!

I focused on the power inside of me and the power of Miroku's barrier. I slowly forced my power outward to take the place of his barrier and watched in awe as the former royal blue barrier turn into a light pink one. My barrier was wavier than Miroku's and looked less sturdy, but it was up!

Suck that Ms. Bitch, who told me i suck at being a Miko!

"Hurry with making the sutra's Rin!" Miroku's usually soft alluring voice was now hard as steel and commanding.

Rin nodded before turning to me, he face was solemn as she beckoned me over.

Ah crap...we are in trouble.

I walked over to her, but the sound of Miroku telling the only available warrior, Sakurako, to cover him, then the soft pulse and light showing that him and Sakurako were both covered in a barrier, was heard behind me.

"I can't hold a barrier for two people against miasma like this long. I need those sutras as soon as possible." He reminded Rin.

"Ok Miro," phew! The innocent Rin I know isn't all gone! "Kags!" Rin's demanding voice snapped at me. "Get your boobs over here now!"

Hahaha! Rin is funny when she is serious

When I was next to her, I saw she had 5 sutra's already written. I grinned and turned to look at Sakurako and Miroku.

Sakurako was in front of Miroku, slicing off all the tentacles that came toward the duo. The ones that she sliced failed to return as the stumps of them burned away completely, much to Naraku's surprise, while the ones Miroku sliced off come back twice as many.

Rin must have sensed my confusion.

"Sakurako's weapon is a demon weapon. That's why Naraku's tentacles don't grow back." She told me. "Now focus Kagome! We need to get this done!"

I turned back to her and stared at the sutras in confusion. "What in the helova-brick are you talking about?"

Rin face palmed.

"Infuse them with Miko energy." Rin told me.

I have no clue what she is talking about...

"Here..." Rin grabbed my hand and touched it to the sutra.

What...it's not doing anythin-OH DEAR FLUFFY! WHY IS THE BUYO IS IT GLOWING?

Rin smiled at my horrified expression. Cheeky wife-of-a-son-of-a-bitch.

She did that to the next four before pulling out a whole stack of papers. She then pulled out a pen and uncapped it, revealing a brush pen, before writing the ancient kanji on it and stamping it with my hand and there for infusing it with spiritual energy.

I was still gaping when Sango came over. She threw a worried glance at Kikyo and Ayame when she heard one of them whimper.

"Naraku is a golem." She told up flatly.

Uh...what the hell is that?

"A golem, eh?" Rin rubbed her chin.

What is a golem?

Of course no one said anything when i said that.

Fine then. No pizza for you two when you come over to watch Grown-ups with me!

"I have a plan." Rin looked at Sango when she said that. "But you two aren't in it."

"Yay!" I'm not in it! I was silenced by a glare from Sango.

"Here," Rin handed Sango the sutras before giving one to me.

"What do i do with this...?" I asked stupidly.

Rin shook her head. "Slap it on San's forehead."

I grinned. With pleasure...I stomped my way onto my feet before looking at Sango in the face. Sutra in hand, I five stared the thin onto her forehead.

"Could have had a V-8!" Rin shouted out for me.

Sango glared.

Rin coughed awkwardly.

I laughed.

I got punched in the back of the head for it.

Rin shoved the sutras into Sango's hands.

I watched as Sango stormed out of the barrier with the sutra keeping the miasma from affecting her. Hirikotsu strapped to her back as she ran to Miroku and shoved the sutras in his hands.

*MIROKU'S POV*

That small touch of our hands, when she handed me the sutra's, was enough to send sparks through my body and by the way the fair Sango's cheeks tinted red from the touch told me she felt it too. I pecked her on the cheek as a symbol of thanks before slapping a sutra on myself and Sakurako. Releasing my power from Sakurako and I, I made my resolve. This was the man who cursed my family. He shall die by my hands.

*3RD PERSON POV*

Miroku ground his teeth and charged at Naraku, only to be pushed back by the tentacles that seemed to grow continuously from the villain. Sango did the same but came past with the same results. Sakurako was the only one who was able to get past the writhing green appendages and close enough to Naraku to harm him personally. She snapped her arm to the side, a kunai appearing from her sleeve. She then threw it at Naraku. The small blade caught itself in his side, burning away some of the flesh, but he did not scream in pain. No, instead he smirked evilly. A tentacle suddenly shot out from Naraku towards Sakurako, the latter of which suddenly had her leg slashed open. She gasped in pain and jumped back away from Naraku.

Then everyone was surprised when Naraku suddenly stopped attacking them and instead, started to laugh. Not a happy light laugh. No, it was dark and thick, hanging in the air like the miasma that was starting to affect Sakurako's wound.

"Your Miroku Hoshi, right?" Naraku's thick greasy voice was greeted by silence. "From the Hoshi family? Damn! I never expected his family to last this long!"

"What the hell are you talking about, Naraku?" Sango demanded sill in a fighting position with her katana.

Naraku just cackled even more. "So he didn't tell you, eh? Fine then! I will tell her!" He informed the monk, but before Miroku could stop him, he continued talking. "Do you know what's under that cloth and beads on the monk's right hand, slayer?"

Sango scowled and glared even harder. "Yeah. He was born with a genetic birth defect in his hand. It runs through only the males in the family!"

Naraku rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Close. But no. Under those beads, the reason why his father died, and the reason why he will die, is a void! Hahahaha" Naraku laughed evilly. "I cursed his family! They will all perish by their own hands!"

Kagome watched Naraku in horror. "Oh my god..." She covered her mouth with her hand.

Sango scowled and opened her mouth to talk, but Naraku cut her off.

"Oh, that's not it! You see Kikyo there? She is under my control! The woman Inuyasha loves is owned by me! But here's the best part! His mom is sick, terribly sick...and she doesn't even know it! My miasma is coursing through her veins right this very second, eating away her body, and she doesn't even know!" Naraku laughed so hard tears were streaming down his face.

Kagome now felt rage. It burned through her body and coursed through her veins.

"And now we come to sweat Sango and Kagome. This one is amazing. Your father," a tentacle motioned to Kagome, "was having an affair, with her mother!" He then pointed to Sango as both girls eyes widened. "Yes! What a lovely pair! Hahaha but they had to go. The most powerful priest and demon slayer? If they had a child, I could seriously be threatened. That's when both died in the avalanche on death cliff while they were driving. And that's why both of their spouses were left widowed!"

Naraku laughed the hardest he had in a while. Everyone's face was a look of pure terror, except for Kagome who was seeing red.

Then it happened. The whole room exploded in a flash of pink light. The miasma disappearing as quickly as the pink light came. Everyone looked over to Kagome with great difficulty. Her whole body was glowing pink as wave after wave of energy pulsed off of her.

*KAGOME'S POV*

I don't know what happened. I just snapped, and something in me exploded. I wasn't even conscious of my actions as I stood there. Then energy was flowing off of me like a river as I watched Naraku's miasma barrier chip away with each pulse of energy.

"Naraku!" In my own ears, my voice sounded distant and cold. I felt fear that I had lost myself. But my body wouldn't let me and the words kept flowing. "For all the sins you have made, I shall end you! I will find you and tear out you sick blackened soul and feed it to the fires of hell. You will never be saved!"

It was an out of body experience, as I watched myself form a bow and arrow, completely out of spiritual energy, then notch it as if I was a master, when in truth, I have never held a bow in my life. I tugged the bow string back, till it was parallel to my cheek before letting it loose. The arrow whistled through the air at break neck speed before it hit Naraku. It embedded itself deep inside his chest, and from the pained scream that bubble from his throat, I knew that the real Naraku, where ever his is, could feel the pain. Real pain from my arrow and hopefully the same amount of pain I felt at the moment.

I watched distantly as Sango snapped out of her shock and turned quick back to Naraku and pull back her arm, with Hirikotsu in her hand, like it was a metal spring, taught for action. She released it like a whip, screaming out 'HIRIKOTSU!' with years of pain in her voice.

At the same time Sakurako released on of her kunai. The demonic energy having been replaced with spiritual energy making the thing glow bright pink.

Miroku shouted out 'WIND-TUNEL!' before the first time ever for anyone in that room, pulled of the beads and thrust his hand forward. He was on the other side of Naraku than Sango, so when the winds suddenly pulled toward his hand, Hirikotsu and Sakurako's kunai both gained more speed than either weapon probably ever had in its entire existence. The kunai reached Naraku's barrier first, shattering the rest of it and making a clear path for the slayer's weapon as it sliced through the golem's torso. The volume of his scream picked up in volume for a faction of a second, before they vanished.

Miroku closed off his wind-tunnel quickly before ducking just in time for Hirikotsu to fly overhead and miss him by a mere fraction of an inch and lodge itself into the wall.

I could feel the energy quickly leave my body, leaving me drained and weary. I could hear the chorus of 'Kagome!'S as I collapsed under my own weight. My whole world going black.

*somewhere on the other side of the town*

Naraku clutched his whole body as tremors shook his whole body. The clack of his golem as it was split in half and fell to the floor, echoed eerily through the whole room.

His whole body ached and he felt dead. Never before had he witnessed such power and mever before had he sent a golem to do that business. If he had done it in person, he surely would have been dead. But the feel of the arrow as it hit his chest and the combined power of Sango's weapon and Miroku's wind-tunnel was all too much. The dark hanyo knew that he would need a new container for his soul, since this one was ruined.

If he had known the Kagome would have reacted like that, he wouldn't have taunted her.

Naraku found the strength to smirk through the pain and chuckle darkly to himself.

But...  
_  
There is still much more to come._

* * *

**Ok so for those who are confused on how Rin can write sutra's and help find out about Sakurako's weapons, here is a explination.**

**To get into the high-school everyone goes too, you have to be specialy trained, a demon, or someone with spiritual powers. Here is a list for what the characters are:**

**Inuyasha: hanyo-been trained since birth on how to battle with a range of attacks. Helpful to have in battle, but has to control himself so he doesnt let his inner demon out. He and Bankostu trained together for a while in middle school, so both are good companions on the battle feild as a duo.**

**Koga: demon-been trained on how to use his katana and hand-to-hand combat since early age. Quick on his feet and nearly as strong as Inuyasha. More of a loner, so he is more accustom to one-on-one battle.**

**Ayame: demon-slightly trained in hand-to-hand combat, but most focused on plant attacks and illusions. Quick on her feet, but not a good person for a one-on-one battle. She is more of a protector and knows the basics about human anatomy. Almost as quick as Koga, she can also be used as a messenger.**

**Bankotsu: human-trained in how to wield the Banryu (a demon sword). Considered stronger the Inuyasha in hand-to-hand battle, but can not match a demon's stamina. Great for battle strategy and a natural born leader. He and Inuyasha also trained together for a while is middle school so they are good to have as a pair in battle.**

**Jakotsu: human-trained in how to wield the Jakotsuto (Snake blade). Trained along side Banksotu so both have a natural ability to work well together. Becomes a bit sadistic in battle though, so he is not great for a battle without Bankostu near him. He works the best in groups or as a duo with his brother.**

**Rin: human-trained in sutra making, weapon anaysis, medical knowlege, theft, and trickery. She has no knowlege in the field of hand-to-hand combat and that makes her useless when it comes to one-on-one battle. She is more useful for a multiple person battle, where she can stand on the side-lines and tend to the wounded and help with battle history or person and weapon analysis.**

**Miroku: monk-trained in the ways of Buddhism, since his father died from the wind-tunnel when he was a child, by the monk mushin, slight knowlege in hand-to-hand battle bus prefers to work with his antique monk staff, sutra making, and is trained well in the ways of barriers. Great to have in a large demon battle because his wind-tunnel can suck out hundreds of demons at a time.**

**Sango: demon slayer-trained since she could hold Hirikostu, in the ways of demon slayer. Can easily go up against Bankostu or Inuyasha in battle and hold her own. Trained well in weapons battle and hand-to-hand, and poison use. She is useful in one-on-one combat, but prefers to work in groups.**

**Kagome: miko-bare minimum training in hand-to-hand battle and miku-stance battle. Has no prior knowlege of useing any weapons in battle. Slightly trained in barriers and infusing body parts with slight miko energy (to heal or attack). Much laid dormant power though and can easily be released in bouts of distress or anger.**

**Sakurako: ninja-trained in kunai (A/N: dont know how to spell...) and sword weilding (both are demon weapons). Strong at Bankostu, she is able to hold her own in battle. Basic training in poison and trickery. She is best for one-on-one battle, but is ok in smaller groups.**

**Kikyo: miko-trained since birth and very powerful. Able to use the bow in hand-to-hand battle and long range attacks. Skilled in all Miko spells and barriers. She is most known for her ability famous ability is to summon very powerful Shikigami creatures. She is also highly skilled the medical field. Good for having in large hordes of demons, and solo tasks.**

**Sota: priest-slightly trained in controlling his purifying powers that rival his older sister's. No training in hand-to-hand combat, but is skilled in complex barriers. Best at defense that requires no physical contact. **

**Kohaku: demon slayer-trained since he could weild his weapon, without hurting him self in the chain-link-sythe, posions, and basic demon knowledge. Very talented in close range attacks and hand-to-hand combat. Prefers to work alone, but does work well in groups.**

**Sesshomaru: (no longer goes to the school, but this is his information anyways) demon-trained since birth in a range of attacks. His collected thoughts make him merciless and dangerous in battle. Most skilled in energy attacks and sword wielding. Best works alone and not great in battles as a group.**

**Kagome's mother: (no longer goes to the school, but this is her information anyways) miko-trained by her father who did not posses spiritial powers, but knew the most about them, since she was in middle school. Powerful, but not as much as her children, she can hold her own in battle against Koga and Inuyasha when she wants to. Most skilled in the miko-stance for fighting in one-on-one battles and medical knowledge. She can not focus her energy enough to put up a proper barrier, though she can strengthen someone else.**

**We good? Everyone understand everything now? Good.**

**Jelly: *singing* everybody review now! **

**Inuyasha: help...me...**

**Jelly: Mwhahahahahahahah!**

**Miroku: TOUCH MY WENIS! **

**Sango: *touches Miroku's wenis, which is his elbow***

**Miroku: No! Dont touch me there! Thats my no-no square!**

**Sesshomaru: *licks pink fluffy***

**Jelly: *joins in licking pink fluffy***

**Number 1: it looks like a care-bear pissed on his fluffy...**

**Everyone: O-o**

**(*now for truth or dare!*)**

**(I got this idea from StoneAngelWolf! I still need help though!)**

**Inuyasha: Kagomench? Truth or dare?**

**Jelly: Kagom...ench?**

**Inuyasha: Kagome is a wench, so she is a Kagomench. DUH!**

**Jelly: -_-**

**Kagome: truth and sit.**

**Inuyasha: *pounds into ground* do you like Sesshomaru's fluffy...thing?**

**Kagome: *sitting with Fluffy's fluffy and licking it* umm...**

**Sesshomaru: Damn! Not again! Where the hell did my Fluffy go?!**

**Jelly: Yay! Emotion from the ice prince!**

**Kagome: RUN! *points at Sesshomaru* its godzilla!**

**Everyone: *starts running down street***

**Miroku: *plays mission impossible***

**Naraku's ghost: Mwhahahahah Im BAC-WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?! *Sees everyone running down street***

**Jelly: Narry! *jumps ontop of Naraku's ghost***

**Naraku: HELLLLLPPPPPP!**

**Mom: *sets up finishing tape, like the ones you see in the race, at the end of street***

**Miroku: *switches to chariots of fire music***

**Everyone: *starts slow motion running***

**PWC amd Koga: *singing* Everybody!**

**Everybody: yeah!**

**PWC and Koga: *singing* Rock your body!**

**Everybody: yeah!**

**PWC and Koga: *singing* Everybody! Rock your body right! Back streets back ALRIGHT!**

**Kagome: Mine!**

_Question-5: If you could be a master at anything, what would it be?_


End file.
